Rebuilding Our Lives And Hearts
by DarkPotterFantasyGal93
Summary: The Golden Trio are safe and sound after the fall of Lord Voldemort. But their lives need rebuilding and their nightmares need stopping. Harry is finally with Ginny, but things are uncomfortable, they're unable to kiss, unable to touch. But it's only time they need. With the ministry begging for answers, will Harry and Ginny find a happy forever? Rated T, just to be sure.
1. Prologue

Introduction: Rebuilding Our Lives And Hearts

* * *

_Fred Weasley's funeral was a small affair. The warm May air swirled around the field at the back of The Burrow, collecting pollen and dandelions as it blew over into the hills behind. The Weasley family, Harry, Neville, Luna, Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson had been the only ones invited to attend, with Kinglsey (the now newly appointed Minister for Magic) taking care of proceedings. Tears had been spilt (mainly from George who hadn't really stopped crying since he found his brother dead four days previous) and a few smiles and laughs had been made as Ron spoke to them. _

_But now, four hours and 7 dirty handkerchiefs later, The Weasley's plus Harry, Neville and Luna were now sat around the large kitchen table, not saying a word, but eating hot rolls and drinking butterbeer. Everyone would glance at each other; someone would go to say something, but it was too much. The pain they all felt at the loss of Fred couldn't be stopped with any words. Especially to Ginny, who hadn't cried, but felt it was a matter of time before her stubborn exterior crumbled. _

"_I can't stay here" George uttered as the silence was finally broken. "The silence is deafening, I need some time to myself" He stood from his seat after he finished his food. Mr. Weasley just nodded, understanding his son's pain, before taking a small bite of his own roll. Mrs. Weasley's face grew sceptical, but in the same second became as understanding as her husband. She got up from her seat and grabbed a bag in which she put some rolls and a portion of Shepard's pie._

"_Here, take these" She muttered, kissing her son on the cheek before him apparated out of sight. Mrs. Weasley sat down once again and the silence continued as the day grew old and the stars came out._


	2. A Tale As Old As Time

**Rebuilding Our Lives and Hearts - ****Chapter 1: **A Tale As Old As Time.

_Summary: __The Golden Trio are safe and sound after the fall of Lord Voldermort. But their lives need rebuilding and their nightmares need stopping. Harry is finally with Ginny, but things are uncomfortable, they're unable to kiss, unable to touch. But it's only time they need. With the ministry begging for answers, will Harry and Ginny find a happy forever? _

_Pairings:__ Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, George and Verity, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, Dean and Katie, Seamus and Alicia Spinnet._

_Author's Note:__ I don't own any of the characters in this story, that's JK Rowling you need to thank not me! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I am writing it._

* * *

It had been a week since Fred's funeral and everyone was finally talking to each other. Arthur Weasley was now back at work after being out of a job for a couple of months. He was helping in rebuilding the ministry as Kingsley's right hand man. Mrs. Weasley was back to pottering around the house, cleaning, cooking and ironing but every now and then, she'd stop and have a little cry to herself, careful of anyone around her, hoping they didn't catch her. Bill and fleur were properly settled into married life and Bill was now back at Gringotts while Fleur was working on her own line of designer clothes as she'd got a license for an abandoned shop in Diagon alley. She had enlisted Percy and Charlie's help in rebuilding the store. Neville had helped Luna in getting her father released from prison and had been spending time over at her house while his Gran recovers in St. Mungo's with a bout of the flu. Word has it that Xenophillius had taken a liking to him after they all went fishing in the river for plimpies. Neville had spoken about the plant life in the river (some Gillyweed and a rare occurrence of Devil's snare) and had intrigued bother Luna and her father.

The golden trio plus Ginny had tried to settle into normal life again but it hadn't been easy. They'd all talk late into the night about everything that had happened over the past year, with Ginny informing them of the regime the death eaters had put in place. They'd discussed the adventures that Harry, Ron and Hermione had undertaken, finally telling her about the horcruxes they'd been finding. They'd always cast the muffilato charm on the door so others couldn't hear their conversations. The night would always end with Ron and Hermione staying in Ron's attic bedroom for a little while and Ginny and harry peeling off to her bedroom for some peace and quiet. They would never kiss, just hold each other, because it was the only way they could sleep in the end.

On this particular day, 12th May, Ginny had woken up earlier than usual to find Harry had gone back to his own room. Unable to return to sleep she set about getting ready for the day. Choosing to wear a pair of three quarter jeans and a cream and blue striped top, Ginny drank her hair potion and trudged begrudgingly (she was rather sleep deprived) down the stairs to the smell of bacon. Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Hermione were already awake and enjoying some fresh bacon sandwiches. The clock on the wall said Arthur was already at work and that the rest of the Weasley's were still asleep. The chimes indicated it was 7 am. No sooner than when Ginny sat down, Ron and Percy appeared in time for some breakfast. There was chatter and laughter for the first time (Percy had been relaying the story of Charlie getting paint in his hair while decorating Fleur's) and at exactly 7:30 they moved into the front room where they were eventually joined by George. Neville and Luna had arrived holding hands and after smelling the bacon, has asked if there was any spare.

As the clock chimed 8 'o' clock; there was a distant apparation noise in the garden followed by a few voices. The front door opened to reveal Arthur with Kingsley and two other ministry workers. "Morning all"

"Arthur? Kingsley? What on earth are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley started pottering around making the place look tidier (even though it was fairly tidy to start with).

"Kingsley is here because he has a request of Harry, Ron and Hermione" Harry looked startled as Mr. Weasley spoke. Ron and Hermione's hands joined as they flushed a white colour. It was the first time since the battle that they'd been asked to do anything, and they were quite scared. Kingsley just smiled brightly, which helped them relax instantly_. I've had enough trouble for a lifetime;_ harry thought as Kingsley and the two ministry workers took a seat.

"Now Harry, as you are fully aware, the ministry is launching an inquiry as to why the ministry fell, which death eaters need rounding up and Voldermort's demise. We really need your help filling in some pieces if you don't mind" Kingsley sat back in his seat and the two minister people set up some recording equipment and got out scribes.

"What information do you need?" Harry asked as Luna sat on Neville's lap to everyone else sit down. When Ginny whispered something to Hermione which was inaudible to Harry, he tightened in his muscles as the tension took over; but he heard Hermione reply with 'they're going to ask us what we've been up to' he relaxed once again.

"Can you start by explaining to us where you have been for the last year?" One of the two scribes for the ministry. He was short, slightly round and had a bald spot on the top off his head. He was wearing braces and had a pair of half-moon spectacles which clung for life on his short chubby nose.

"You're gonna need the rest of the bloody day to explain that mate" Ron snickered. Hermione sent him a glare but he carried on regardless. "Harry, are we really gonna tell these people?"

"We might as well, it can't hurt anymore, and he's gone" Harry sighed and sat down next to Ginny. She grabbed his hand in support. "Okay, so as some of you know, Dumbledore left us a mission to undertake. It was a mission that was successful, as you know, because Voldemort-" Mrs. Weasley shuddered. "-is dead"

"I told you Harry before Bill and Fleur's wedding that whatever mission you were doing you didn't have to do on your own! That was it?" Mrs. Weasley blew into a handkerchief and sighed as if she'd let Harry down by not helping.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, here have a sweet!" The other ministry worker, a plump Scottish lady with an alarm shade of red lipstick spoke. Mrs. Weasley accepted. "Do continue Mr. Potter"

"Err thanks- anyways. The mission Dumbledore left us was one he started. Voldemort; had split his soul into eight pieces… Recognise where I'm going with this?" Harry said to the Ministry worker and Kingsley. They all looked shocked but it was Mr. Weasley who spoke first.

"Harry? Do you mean to say- that Voldemort made a Horcrux?" There was a yelp from Mrs. Weasley and a shudder from Ron. Hermione's face remained calm and Harry was rather relaxed about it all. The ministry workers had been stunned into silence, whereas Kingsley was muttering things such as 'not possible' and 'ridiculous'.

"Not just one Mr. Weasley, there were seven Horcruxes all in all. During sixth year, Dumbledore pulled me into his office and told me about Tom Riddle asking Professor Slughorn what a Horcrux was. Professor Slughorn, of course, thinking it was purely academical divulged the information. But of course, he'd already knew how to make a Horcrux by then, it was just a case of finding out what would happen if he split his soul into more than one. Turns out, it was extremely fragile" Harry spoke calmy to the others.

"Seven Horcruxes? But what were they? Where were they?" Kingsley pressed for harry to continue.

"The first Horcrux destroyed was something I destroyed in second year. Tom Riddle's diary" Harry was to continue with his story but Mrs. Weasley gave a gasp. Her eyes glistened with more fear than ever before. Harry understood what she was trying to ask. "That's why Ginny was possessed by Voldemort, because the book was not only himself preserved in it, but his soul too. So yes Mrs. Weasley, that's why Ginny did the things she did with that diary, she became too vulnerable by leaving her heart open for Voldemort to latch onto it. Basilisk Venom is so destructive that only Phoenix tears can heal it. So I stabbed the book with a basilisk fang and the diary was destroyed"

"It's a shame we didn't know it at the time and that it took us months to figure it out" Ron mumbled as he shoved some spare toast in his mouth. Hermione just glared once again in disgust at his eating habits.

"Please continue Harry" Hermione apologised on Ron's behaviour. Neville and Luna were enthralled to finally be hearing what the golden trio had been up to the past year. _It puts our year into perspective,_ thought Neville. Luna was holding onto Neville tightly, she'd found it hard to hear about her best friend being possessed by Voldemort.

"The second Horcrux was a ring which had belonged to the Gaunt's, Voldemort's grandfather and his mother, Merope. It was supposedly from the family tree, with the Gaunt coat of arms on it, but we'll get to that in a bit. Dumbledore destroyed that Horcrux with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He'd worn the ring before destroying it and it had cursed his hand, remember Neville, his hand was black when we returned in sixth year?"

"I do remember! Wow, to think that was because a part of Voldemort had tried to curse him! This is really fascinating Harry! I always knew you were doing something, a lot of people at school reckoned you were just on the run!" Neville patted Harry's shoulder in support. Something Neville had done for the whole seven years they'd known each other.

"Thanks Neville. Anyways, we were lead to the third Horcrux, a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. We were lead to a cave were Voldemort had visited with the Orphanage he grew up in. The lake was full of inferi and the locket was in basin with this poisonous potion covering it. It was enchanted so that the potion had to be drunk before the locket was reachable. Dumbledore drank it, every last bit and it was the hardest thing I've had to witness. We got the locket but got attacked by Inferi, but we escaped and got back to the castle. That was the night Dumbledore was killed by Snape"

"Harry, if we'd known what had happened, what you were doing, we could've helped you look for the Horcruxes!" Mr. Weasley said.

"No I couldn't have told you. If the whole order knew what we were doing it was bound to be leaked somehow and then he would've known what we were up to! Turns out we kept it from him till after we broke into Gringotts. Anyways as we were saying, the Locket in the cave turned out to be a fake Horcrux. Inside was a note saying 'I have discovered the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can, R.A.B'. That was when Ron, Hermione and I decided not to return the following year because we needed to find the real Locket and the rest of the Horcruxes. After we left the Dursley and got attack by the Death eaters in the air and George hear lost ear, that was when we decided we would leave straight after Bill and Fleur's wedding"

"Ear' Ear'" George spoke up, causing a little smile to stifle Percy's lips and Ron lips to twitch in the corner. The Ministry workers were scribbling everything Harry was saying to them and Kinglsey was exasperated in his chair at what was going on. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were now sat down on the sofa and holding each other's hands. Mrs. Weasley felt extremely guilty, he was the only mother figure he had in his life and she left like she'd let him down.

"We had been planning for days here. Hermione had got some books on horcruxes from Dumbledore's office and had modified her parents' memory so they could move to Australia and get away. Ron had modified the Ghoul in the attic to look like him with spattergoit and we'd been discussing where to go once we set off. Hermione had done an undetectable extension charm on her beaded bag so we had books, everything packed ready for us to leave, but of course, the ministry fell and we had to apparated from the wedding earlier than usual. We came to Tottenham Court road were we got changed and entered a little café. We were attack by two death eaters, Rowle and Dolohov at the café and apparated to Grimmauld place"

"How did you get attack by two death eaters on Tottenham court road?" Percy asked. "That's quite unsettling!"

"Too right Perce, we had no idea at the time that they'd tabooed Voldemort's name, that's how they nearly got you Kingsley!" Ron said butting in. There was an eerie silence as Kingsley relived that memory of him getting cornered by death eaters. Harry seemed tired from talking, but there was a long way in the story left to go. Sensing this, Ron decided to carry on. "It was at Grimmauld place where we inspected what Dumbledore had left for us in his will more closely. The snitch he left Harry, was the first one he caught ever… but he almost swallowed it rather than catch it so Harry kissed the snitch and an engraving came on it saying 'I open at the close', we had no idea what it meant but we knew that Dumbledore didn't just happen to leave us these things in his will"

"What did it mean Ron?" George asked.

"We'll get to that bit. It's better we tell you in order of everything that happened" Hermione butted in. "We discovered Kreacher had been sneaking about spying on us, but not before we discovered that Grimmauld Place had been ransacked while we hadn't been there. We looked around the rooms and discovered the room of Sirius brother, Regulus Arcturus Black"

"RAB!" Neville exclaimed, causing Luna to jump and Perce to nearly fall off his chair. The ministry workers were enthralled in the tale of the fight against Voldemort. They told them of how it was he who had discovered Voldemort's secret and how Kreacher had been used by Voldemort. They also told the tale of how Mundungus Fletcher was the one who had stolen it from Kreacher.

"So we sent Kreacher of to find Mundungus and bring him to us. But it was days before we he came back. In that time, Lupin had come to visit us and we'd had time to look over our bequests from Dumbledore. When Kreacher returned with Mundungus we discovered that he'd sold it, to no other than Dolores Umbridge" Hermione swallowed hard at the thought of the toad-like woman and her pink bow evilly smirking. She shuddered.

"Umbridge had a Horcrux? No wonder she was a vile pig at work" Percy spoke loud enough for his mother to her. Mrs. Weasley glared at him but Percy failed to notice. "Hang on- There was talk in the ministry that you'd been spotted, Yaxley had closed the floo networks but not quickly enough. Reg Cattermole's wife Mary had been interrogated and there had been a raucous"

"Yeah that was us. She had been wearing it during Mrs. Cattermole's interrogation. We'd used polyjuice to turn into Mafalda Hopkirk, Reg Cattermole and Albert Runcorn. We'd got the locket and we'd legged it. We got out just in time, but Yaxley had hold of me… we'd showed him the step of Grimmauld place, we knew we couldn't go back there so I apparated us to the place we camped during the world cup. Ron got splinched badly"

"I wonder why the ministry tried to hush everything up?" Percy muttered to himself.

"Because they probably didn't want to make it look like Harry had outwitted a whole Ministry of Death Eaters that's why" Neville said, proud of the Golden Trio. All the while other people spoke, Ginny stayed quiet. _So this was what he was doing?_ She thought to herself. "But never mind that, you got splinched?"

"Yeah a pretty bad one. My arm was in a sling for weeks" Ron said reminiscing. "We had the locket though… that was the main thing"

"We eventually destroyed it with the sword of Godric Gryffindor" Hermione announced. "When harry stabbed the basilisk in second year, the blade became impregnated with its venom. It takes in that only what makes it stronger. Harry and I were in the tent; Harry was on guard when a silver doe appeared to him… a patronus. It led Harry to a lake where the sword was. Harry stupidly was still wearing the locket when he jumped in so it tried to drown him before Ron got him out and they both destroyed the locket. That was Horcrux number three"

"All the while this was going on; a symbol kept cropping up everywhere. Luna; your dad was wearing it at the wedding, Harry saw it outside Gregorovitch's wand shop in Lord Voldermort's mind and It appeared in Hermione's copy of Tales of Beedle the bard" Ron said interrupting Hermione's flow.

"Yes thank you Ron" She huffed half annoyed. "Harry and I went to Godric's hollow before the locket was destroyed in search of the sword and that was when we saw the symbol on a grave. It was for someone called Ignotus Peverell. We noted it down but didn't make any connections straight away"

"How come only the two of you went to the hollow?" Percy asked. The trio had hoped this question wouldn't come up; Harry and Hermione had put Ron's actions behind them. So as Hermione and Ron looked at each other in slight panic, Harry came to the rescue.

"Ron's arm was still in a sling at this point… He couldn't apparated. He stayed at the tent while we went" Harry continued then. "The locket was destroyed and we then found ourselves at Ottery St. Catchpole once again, this time only visiting Luna's dad. He told us the tale of the Three brothers, are we all familiar with the story?"

There were a few nods and a few shakes of the head form everyone in the room. Hermione got out her copy of Tales of Beedle the bard and opened it to the right page. "There were once three brothers travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight-"

"Midnight- you always used to say midnight, mum" Ginny interrupted. Ron's mouth twitched in the corner as the memory of Hermione reading this the first time came flooding back. He'd said the exact same thing. "Sorry, carry on Hermione"

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across... However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. _

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

_The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat._

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her._

_And so Death took the second brother for his own._

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

"Does anyone want a cup of tea? Let's have a break and you can finish the story afterwards guys" Kingsley interrupted after the story. And that's what they did.

* * *

So guys let me know what you think to the story so far, we'll conclude the ministry visit in the next chapter and we'll begin with the Harry and Ginny stuff. I look forward to hearing your comments on the story!

Shannon x


	3. The End Of Evil

**Chapter 2: **The End of Evil.

_Summary: __The Golden Trio are safe and sound after the fall of Lord Voldermort. But their lives need rebuilding and their nightmares need stopping. Harry is finally with Ginny, but things are uncomfortable, they're unable to kiss, unable to touch. But it's only time they need. With the ministry begging for answers, will Harry and Ginny find a happy forever? _

_Pairings:__ Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, George and Verity, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, Dean and Katie, Seamus and Alicia Spinnet._

_Author's Note:__ I don't own any of the characters in this story, that's JK Rowling you need to thank not me! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I am writing it._

* * *

"That was a nice story Hermione but what has this got to do with the symbol?" Neville asked, slightly confused after they sat back down with cups of tea and biscuits. Ron was munching on a custard cream while Hermione was indulging in some shortbread. Hermione was sending Ron disgusted looks as he shovelled down his biscuit and finished eating in three seconds flat. Harry and Ginny were sharing glances at each other, then blushing in embarrassment and looking away. Luna was listening intently to a slight humming she could hear outside.

"Well the three brothers in the tale were the Peverell brothers, Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell" Ron said to a surprise gasp from everyone. "Hermione was convinced the story wasn't real, I was on the fence and Harry was convinced it was real. Now the three items which were mentioned in the story, the cloak, the wand and the ring were all considered to be the deathly hallows. That is what the symbol means. The triangle represents the cloak, the circle the ring and the line the wand"

"But that's impossible, that is not possible at all!" Mrs. Weasley huffed. "It's a children's fairy-tale!"

"Mr. Weasley, you say this symbol started cropping up all over the place, what does it have to do with the horcruxes exactly?" Kingsley probed. "I mean why would Voldemort care about these supposed Deathly Hallows?"

"We'll get to that in a second, Kingsley. We returned from Luna's house and our visit with her dad to set up camp in the forest. As we sat in the tent discussing the finding outs, we believed that the ring was inside the snitch given to Harry by Dumbledore in his will. The Elder wand was something quite easy to trace through history. It just so happened that it was Dumbledore's wand, you know the one with the bobbly bits on?" Ron then went on to tell everyone about Harry seeing Gregorovitch and Grindlewald in his visions and how they came about finding out whom Grindlewald was through a copy of Rita Skeeter's book on Albus (there was a large tut of disgust from Mr. Weasley as she was mentioned). Then the three of them retold what they'd learnt about Dumbledore's past life and how that was linked to their story (including Dumbledore defeating Grindlewald for the elder wand). The whole room was hooked on what they were saying.

"So that's why they stopped being friends!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. They then told the story of how when in the tent Dean Thomas, Dirk Creswell and two goblins had been only a few metres by and recounted everything they said about the sword being a fake in the Lestrange vault.

"That was how we knew the sword was going to help us in our quest and how we found out the one in the Lestrange vault was a fake. I think Harry had a suspicion from then on that one of the horcruxes was going to be in her vault" Hermione gave a shudder at the mention of Bellatrix Lestrange, her upper arm aching from her 'mud blood' wound. "Unfortunately for us, Harry said Voldemort's name and the sneakascope went off and we were caught by snatchers. They took us to Malfoy Manor and that's where we met up with you Luna, Olivander and Dean Thomas who they'd caught with Griphook the goblin. Dobby gave his life to save us from that place, I'll never forget him"

"Is that how you got to Shell Cottage? Bill told us you were there after you left" Ginny questioned.

"Yes it was. We buried Dobby there and that was when we planned the break in for Gringotts" They retold the tale of questioning the goblin and Olivander before using polyjuice-potion and disguises to get into the vault in the first place. They talked about the Thief's downfall which washed away their enchantments and about how Griphook betrayed them for the love of the sword. There was sobbing from Mrs. Weasley and gasps of adoration from the two ministry workers. "Then Hermione cast Releashio on the dragon's chains and that's how we got out of Gringotts in time, just before Voldemort arrived and slaughtered everyone there"

"We got out into the country side and the dragon was dropping height so we jumped into a lake and swam out. But we'd got the fourth Horcrux, and that was what we wanted!" Hermione carried on from Ron. "Harry then started having his visions again and that was when we found out about the fifth Horcrux. Voldemort finally knew we knew about them and he thought about the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. The locket had been Salazar Slytherin's; the cup had been Helga Hufflepuff's and now the Diadem. Well as soon as Harry found out we got into some dry clothes and apparated to Hogsmede where we set off the caterwauling charm. Luckily for us, Aberforth managed to get us into his house before the death eaters could get to us"

"Bloody thankful too" Ron muttered earning another glare form Hermione. "Aberforth told us about the Dumbledore family and updated us on the order before letting use the secret passage with you Neville"

"So that's what you've been up to… what a great story Harry!" Neville exclaimed in excitement. "So when you asked everyone about an object from Ravenclaw and Luna said about the diadem… she actually helped. Luna we helped Harry Potter in a dark quest Dumbledore set him!"

"Honestly Neville, both Hermione and I are grateful you didn't give up and you killed the snake… we would have been… anyways" Ron trailed off at the end, his thoughts with Fred. "We owe you, Neville"

"Well, anyways we managed to find the Diadem in the room of requirement" Hermione carried on and told them of Ron's idea of getting some basilisk fangs from the Chamber of secrets and of Harry speaking to the grey lady. They spoke of the fiendfyre curse Crabbe had cast into the room (Ron muttering a 'git' under his breath when they mentioned Malfoy). "And there it was destroyed and the cup too"

"So only two left then!"

"Yeah, and the worthy Gryffindor who pulled the sword out of the hat and killed the snake dealt with Horcrux number six" Harry said with a wry smile on his face. Neville gasped in exasperation and disbelief. "Yes Neville, Nagini was a Horcrux"

"Okay so the ring, the diary, the locket, the cup, the diadem and the snake. What was the seventh Horcrux, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. Mrs. Weasley was tired from hearing about all the trouble and strife her youngest son had been through with his two best friends, but even she admitted to herself the tale was extremely fascinating.

"The seventh Horcrux was me. When we went to the shrieking shack and saw Severus get murdered, we waited for Lord Voldemort to disapparate and went into him. His tears had memories in them and so we took them to the Pensive and I saw in there… he was on the Order's side all along. He was in love with my mother, which was I guess the reason he resented me so much. He was the one who had put the sword at the bottom of the lake, the doe patronus was his. He was the one who informed Dumbledore of Voldemort's plan to have Draco kill him. And the two of them arrange Dumbledore's death before the events on the clock tower"

"You? I didn't know people could be made into one!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"If he had his snake as one Molly then it would be perfectly plausible for a person to be a Horcrux" Arthur comforted his wife who'd got out a handkerchief and was blowing her nose profusely, tears streaming as she did. "Carry on Harry"

"I was a Horcrux Voldemort never intended to make… that night, when he killed my mum, the spell rebounded off of me because of the sacrifice mum made and had rip his soul in two, it latched onto the only living thing it could find, me" Mrs. Weasley was sobbing more and more now and it was upsetting for everyone to say the least. Harry then began the story of why he went down to the forest after what he'd seen in the pensive. "The prophecy had said, neither can live, while the other survives… so all along I knew it was going to come down to that. I walked into the forest with my snitch and the writing appeared once more. But this time, the snitch opened… at what was going to be the close, in other words my death. Inside the snitch was the resurrection stone and when I squeezed it, my parents, Sirius and Remus all appeared in front of my eyes"

Harry recounted the conversation he had with them before dropping the stone on the forest bed and the images disappearing. As he spoke of the encounter with Voldemort in the forest, Hermione and Ron (who hadn't actually been told by Harry about this, found themselves weeping to know their best friend was dead for a few seconds. "So Harry, with that, the Horcrux inside you was gone?"

"Yes, Kingsley" Harry nodded, leaning back. "And therefore, even though Voldemort had the elder wand, I managed to defeat him"

"Why didn't the wand work for him?" The ministry worker asked. Her hand was aching from everything she had to write down. "For You-know-who"

"The wand never answered to him, because the wand was never Snape's in the first place. It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore on the astronomy tower last summer. From then on the wand answered to him… until I disarmed Draco at Malfoy manor a few nights before. From then on the wand was mine. But I didn't want it so I repaired my holy and phoenix feather wand and put the elder wand somewhere safe. I suppose that concluded the story"

Hermione looked up the clock to see it was half 12. They'd been talking to the ministry worker for over for hours and they'd finally finished the tale. Harry leaned back, finally content and happy that he wasn't harbouring any secrets anymore. Ron and Hermione also breathed easily as the story came to an end, holding onto each other's hands as Ron's stomach once again rumbled. The plump Scottish ministry lady spoke up then. "Well I think that's everything then… boy that is some adventure"

"Err… Kingsley. Could you make sure Sirius's name is cleared?" Harry asked awkwardly in front of everyone. There was a gasp from the two ministry workers but a nodded understanding from everyone else in the room. Mr. Weasley muttered something to Mrs. Weasley along the lines of 'I'll see you later mollywobbles' and stood up to return to work with Kingsley. "It's just; I don't want people to think he was a murderous, raving lunatic when it was Pettigrew all along"

"Sure thing, harry. I'll see to it when we come to the trials of the death eaters we caught" Kingsley bidded farewell to everyone in the room (Luna told him about the ministry being full of vampires like her father had once told her and to everyone's surprise, Kingsley just laughed and said that it was plausible considering some of the people he worked with). The two ministry workers were chatting animatedly all the way down the garden before a feint _pop_ meant they both, along with Kingsley and Mr. Weasley had left the burrow.

There was a prolonged silence in the room as Percy and George glanced at each other before looking at everyone else in the room. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it and went into the kitchen and began making some lunch for everyone. As she hurried around, George got up along with Percy and they both get fleeting goodbyes before (what everyone presumed) disapparating to Diagon Alley. This left Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna to have a quite conversation in the background.

"So are you guys thinking of going back to Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"I dunno" Ron leant back on the sofa "I suppose it'd be alright to go back… but knowing it's where… he died. I'm not sure yet. We've got four months to think it over anyways"

"I think I'll go back" Hermione sighed wistfully as she rested her head on Ron's chest. "After all 6 years of studying, I'd hate not to get my N.E. "

"Well I have to; I need N.E. to be an Auror"

"You want to be an Auror Neville? That's great!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, gran said she'd be happy for me to work as a caretaker somewhere. She told me she's so proud of me for being involved in the battle! I'm supposed to go with her to see Mum and Dad. But I think a caretaker is a bit too dull after you've experienced the stuff we have"

"I could do with a bit of dullness to be honest. Enough trouble for a lifetime" Harry laughed, the first time in almost 3 weeks.

"Daddy says he's happy for me to go back to Hogwarts, but he still needs looking after for a bit" Luna said, not in her usual whirly way but more serious than usual. "It changes you, war. Daddy is a changed man; he keeps jumping at shadows and his nightmares are quite bad. But he enjoyed Neville's company"

"It'll just take time Luna" Hermione smiled. "We all have wounds to heal. I really should've asked Kingsley about my parents. I need to lift the charm from them and have them back. Perhaps he can arrange a portkey to Australia for me"

"I'll come with you, I'd hate for you to be there without one of us" Ron said, holding Hermione tighter in a hug. Ginny looked over at them and then glanced at Harry. Harry was sat upright, a little space between her and him. Even Neville and Luna were leaning on each other.

"How long do you think it'll be before George will be okay?" Neville asked.

"I have a funny feeling he'll be okay quicker than you think" Hermione said in hope. "You can't grow up the way the two of them have and not be strong. We've just got to make sure we're there for him when he needs us. Like I said, it'll take time"

"George was never one to cry or show emotion, I suspect the last few days and all the crying he has done has probably worn him out" Ginny smiled.

"Mum wants him to come round tomorrow because McGonagall is coming over to visit. Mum is even using the fancy place settings!" Ron let out a small laugh.

"She hasn't used them since Fleur's parent came over!" Hermione joined in the laughter then… it was infectious.

"She thinks McGonagall is the queen after all" Harry joined in then. Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen caught ear of the feint laughter and smiled to herself. It was nice to hear her children laughing again. "To be honest, I think McGonagall is going to be great as head teacher"

"She is undoubtedly going to be better than Snape was… although you can't blame him really what with death eaters breathing down your neck" Neville sighed. "I was thinking Harry; I know it's a long way off yet… but your birthday… It'd be nice for maybe the six of us to get some respite"

"Whatever do you mean, Neville?" Harry asked confused.

Neville just grinned. "Well I was talking to Gran about Mum and Dad like we ended doing a lot and she mentioned something about a summer house they used to have down by the sea in Torquay, it's still in their name but gran's never used it. I know the next few months will probably be a bit manic, Luna's father needs looking after, Hermione has to go to Australia and so on… but perhaps for you birthday, the closest weekend we could all go down and check it out. Bonfires on the beach maybe, have some music… just a little respite after a long 7 years"

"That isn't a bad idea actually Neville. I could do with a little holiday- oh how about the weekend of Ginny's birthday instead… then she'll be of age and Molly won't complain about it as much. It's only 11 days after mine!" Harry said, a little excited about the prospect of a beach and some nice company.

"I have to say it does sound nice" Hermione agreed. She looked to everyone else as if she was processing the different outcomes in her brain. "Say Neville, if it hasn't been used since your parents used it… it might need a little touching up and a check over to make sure there is no pixie infestation or whatever"

"Always the smart one, 'mione" Ron grinned, planting a small kiss on the side of her face.

"And always the tone of surprise with you, Ronald" Hermione retorted. Ginny liked the idea definitely, but she couldn't help thinking that perhaps it was a bit too soon to be thinking about these things. Fred had only died 12 days ago in all honesty. "What do you think, Luna?"

"Oh I think it would be lovely… maybe invite your other friends too! You know, Seamus and Dean?" Luna hummed wistfully. Neville blushed a little as she caught him looking at her. "I'd also mention it to George… I'd hate for him to feel left out"

Their chatter was interrupted by an OWL which swooped through the kitchen and landed a letter on Hermione's knee in the living room. It was a ministry owl, a large barn owl with big amber eyes. Mrs. Weasley came through and gave the bird some owl treat. It hooted enthusiastically in reply. The ministry seal on the back of the letter opened with Hermione's touch. She pulled the letter out and read very carefully.

14th May 1998

_Dear Miss. Hermione Jean Granger,_

_My name is Josie Gallahawt and I'm the Australian Minister for Magic. I have received a letter on your behalf from Kingsley Shacklebolt regard your parents and the memory charm you place on them to conceal their identity from You-Know-Who. I am pleased to inform you; your parents have been located rather easily based on the information given to me by Mr. Shacklebolt and we shall be arranging a portkey for them as soon as we've done medical assessments of them here and they've packed their belongings. _

_Regarding the charm itself, it is my understanding that the charm broke at roughly 3pm local time on the 2__nd__ of May. This would be when the charm broke. They still have the memories of themselves living here but also have memories of you. We've explained to them the situation and they have taken it rather well all things considering. I shall be writing to you again to confirm a date time for the Portkey and location it'll probably be sometime within the next two weeks. _

_There is something else you should know, while here, they adopted a 13 year-old girl from a local orphanage. So you technically have a new sister. Her name is Mallory Granger Nee. Penton and she shares the same birthday as you… as good as your memory charm is it seems kind of spooky that this would happen. _

_You'll get to meet her when they come over in a few weeks' time. I hope I have been of help, _

_Yours_

_Josie Gallahawt_

_Minister Of Magic, Australia_

_Order of Merlin, second class_

_Member of the international confederations of wizards. _

"They've found my parents!" Hermione exclaimed in shock. "I don't understand, I never said anything to anyone other than Ron and Harry- did you two have anything to do with this"

"I may have mentioned something to Kingsley after Remus and Tonks's funeral. He asked me if I could do anything for him and I knew you'd want to look for your parents so I gave you a head start… that was really quick though!" Harry thought allowed. Hermione was reduced to tears and ended up hugging everyone including Mrs. Weasley about 20 times.

"I have a new sister too… she shares my birthday. Mrs. Weasley do you think that perhaps subconsciously I was in the back of their mind, I mean that's quite odd for us to share birthdays" Hermione reread the letter several times, just to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"Quite possible dear, you have no experience in casting memory charms so it's a relief it actually kept them safe. Quite interesting about the charm breaking by itself… three in the afternoon their time… how many hours are they ahead there?"

"11 hours, which means it was about 4 in the morning… that was when Riddle died. I wonder why the charm broke straight away then" harry mused allowed.

"I think it would be quite possible, that because Hermione's reason for altering their memory no longer existed, the charm broke itself. That's the secret for a good memory charm, you need to really mean it and have a good reason" Hermione just nodded, read the note once again and put it into her pocket of her jeans. The ministry owl hooted after finishing its treat before flying away out the window again. Mrs. Weasley set down some ham and tomato sandwiches on the table along with some plum pudding. "Lunch is ready guys"

"Are you excited to see them again, 'mione?"

"Oh yes" Hermione smiled. "I'm just worried that they'll hate me for doing it"

"It'll be fine, mione. I promise" Ron kissed her forehead before gulfing down a sandwich.

Was it going to be alright?

* * *

Coming up with have all sorts going on… Hermione's parents, the Dursley's, Neville's parent's summer house and doxy's! Please follow, favourite and review!

Shannon x


	4. George Is Alright

**Chapter 3: **_George is Alright._

_Summary: __The Golden Trio are safe and sound after the fall of Lord Voldermort. But their lives need rebuilding and their nightmares need stopping. Harry is finally with Ginny, but things are uncomfortable, they're unable to kiss, unable to touch. But it's only time they need. With the ministry begging for answers, will Harry and Ginny find a happy forever? _

_Pairings:__ Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, George and Verity, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, Dean and Katie, Seamus and Alicia Spinnet._

_Author's Note:__ I don't own any of the characters in this story, that's JK Rowling you need to thank not me! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I am writing it. This is the same day as the previous two chapters btw._

* * *

George apparated from the burrow with Percy straight to Diagon Alley, the first time he'd visited the shop since Fred had died. There was no life inside; the lights were off, just as they'd both left it. "C'mon George… let's take this in step yeah. We'll open the door first" Percy put the key in as George stood still, staring at the giant version of them both with the hat on. If he focused hard enough, the hat would move and show a rabbit, but it didn't budge. "You've got a broken window, George. It looks as if the Death eaters came knocking after you went into hiding"

George just nodded. It wasn't information he wanted to hear at this moment in time and he was sure as hell he didn't like the idea of anyone being in the shop other than him and Fred. George felt numb as he took two baby steps forward so he was stood in the doorway looking in. Percy had already began tidying things about and sweeping the floor. He repaired the broken window and all the items that fell off the shelves. With a few whips of his wand, the shop was in the exact same state Fred had left it in. George just managed to utter a small sentence. "Thank you, Percy"

"You're welcome, now shall we go through you stock and see what is salvageable and what is out of date or would you like to leave it for now and go up to the flat?" Percy asked. George did not under any circumstances want to go up to the flat just yet; being on the shop floor was painful enough.

"I'll stay here for a bit, Perce" He saw a sign which read 'WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO— THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!' and mentally sighed. Fred had come up with that sign. Memories flooded the place. He remembered his family coming into the shop the first time, Ron trying to get free stuff and them both cheekily telling him he could have a Knut off. George remembered when Fred had tried to bag a date with Verity but while chatting her up set off a load of stink bombs and accidently dropped Peruvian instant Darkness powder. George had the stuff all on his robes for days. "I really miss you, buddy. I'm trying to be okay because I know you'd kick my arse to little whinging and back if you knew I was moping about. Bur I can't do it Fred. I miss you too much.

"It's okay, George. Fred will be in a good place right now, and he will be watching over you. He's probably setting some Wizard crackers on Colin Creevey like old times, eh?" Percy said in an attempt to cheer George up a little and to his surprise, it worked.

"Yeah the gits probably set a load of portable swaps up there or something" George had a small smile pressed on his lips. It was a relief for George, coming back to the shop. He sat on his old stool and had another look around. The Wonderwitch products were just bubbling away by the counter, the sticky trainers were stuck to the wall and the Peruvian instant darkness powder was placed carefully on the shelf. Everything was the same, except Fred wasn't there.

"That's the spirit George" Percy smiled before going to the store room to have a look at the stock. Deep down George knew that it wasn't a given that they'd both come out of the war alive, but he selfishly thought that perhaps they could. He didn't think about the other things that happened. Dennis had lost his older brother, Teddy had lost both his parents, and Andromeda had lost her husband and daughter.

"Hey George… we might have a problem. You're stock is perfectly fine… has someone else been here? I can't get past the doorway!" Perce complained. George immediately remembered. They'd put a shield across the door to stop people going in without permission and stealing their recipes or secrets. George smirked to himself and went to Percy in the back. George walked through the doorway and took Percy with him. "Why do I feel like I've got a dissolution charm on me? Something is trickling on my neck!"

"Oh yeah that's just the shield charm from the door, you'll get used to it after a while" George muttered not committedly. He wandered slowly around the room and looked at the different products… everything the same. George thought long and hard for a moment before coming to a decision. "I think I wanna re-open"

"That's great, George! Shall I put an advertisement in the shop window for an extra staff member or what?" Percy said walking back out to the front, feeling the trickle once again as he passed the doorway. George locked the back rooms and wandered to the desk where Percy was stood. "How about this: staff member wanted, 40 hours a week… err how much do you charge an hour?"

"Verity was on 5 Galleons and 11 sickles" George replied, his eyes still looking around the shop.

"Okay so; 'Staff member wanted for 40 hours a week at 5 Galleons and 11 sickles an hour. Duties include sales, lock up and a little cleaning if the puking pastilles are tested'. I think a little humour sets the tone for the place, don't you think?" Percy said smiling to himself. He put the note in the window display and left the shop with George. They stared at it for a little while before locking up.

"George?" A sweet, innocent voice made the Weasley brother's turn around. George saw cocoa skin, deep chocolate eyes and beautiful hazelnut brown hair. Angelina Johnson. She smiled brightly at the two boys and George felt his mood rise at least 50%. "Well if it isn't George Weasley"

"Ange… err… how have you been?" George said, walking towards her and embracing her in a hug. He knew it was a stupid question; Fred was just as important to Ange as he was to George. He could see the sadness in her eyes as he asked the question and mentally smacked himself for it. "Obviously not good because F- well, you know"

"I'm okay with hearing his name, George. If I can have a conversation with you, his TWIN then I can mention his name" She smiled simply. Percy felt a little awkward in the exchange.

"Well… I'm going to go to Fleur's shop and see if Charlie needs any help in decorating. Are you going to be fine?" Percy asked his brother slightly concerned. George just nodded and smiled a smile brighter than the day's sun. It warmed the corners of Percy's heart. "Alright then, it was nice seeing you Ange. Be nice to him, won't you?"

"Always, Percy" Percy walked off down the alley towards Fleur's designer shop leaving the two of them be. "So… you've been into the shop I see"

"Yeah, just checking everything is okay. I had a broken window and a few things off the shelves. I think Death Eaters had been inside. But Percy fixed everything up and we put a sign in the window, looking for a new staff member before I think about opening up again"

"That's good; I think Alicia was looking for some work since she's been on the run for a year. I'll let her know you're looking for someone" They both went to silence again. "Umm… George? I'm glad I bumped into you today, I really needed to talk to you… but seeing you, and it's not as easy to say what I want to say"

"What's the matter?"

* * *

Ginny was lounging in the sun in the Garden after Lunch. The morning had been tiring listening to Harry, Ron and Hermione talk about their adventures. Of course Ginny had heard some of it before but not in that much detail. She was with Hermione and Luna in the garden at the back while the boys de-gnomed the garden and cleaned up the garden a bit. They were gossiping about Hermione's letter and other things, just like girls did.

"So are you excited about seeing your parents again Hermione?" Ginny asked as she sipped on some homemade Lemonade.

"Of course, Ginny. But I am a little worried they will be harsh with me after what I did. After all I didn't ask for permission from them, I just did it because I was scared and didn't want them to be in danger anymore" Hermione sighed as the sun went behind some clouds, giving a little respite on what was a hot May day. "Anyways; enough about my parents. How did you and Neville get together Luna?"

"Oooh yes, do tell!" Ginny said in a sarcastic voice. She grinned like a dog before urging Luna to actually spill the details.

"Well he came up to me in the battle and told me he was crazy about me. He said 'I have to tell you that Luna in case we both die tonight!' which I think was quite sweet. He was always quite shy when I first met him but he's really come out of his shell. I liked the quiet Neville and the enthusiastic Neville both though" Luna smiled dreamily as the sun came from behind the clouds once again.

"When the battle was over, I saw you two sitting next to each other! What did he say?" Ginny prodded for more questions.

"He just told me he went what he said and wanted to know if he could come to help me get Daddy out of Azkaban or not. I of course said yes because I don't think I could have done it on my own. Azkaban is full of Wrackspurts and Nargles" Luna trailed off towards the end. "Daddy seems to like Neville. We went fishing for Fresh-water plimpies the other day and we found some wild Devil snare, Gillyweed, even some gurdyroot. Neville was talking about the different gurdyroot where his cousin works in India; they're bright gold instead of green"

"Sounds like you had a good few weeks then, Luna. Do you like him?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Neville is a very nice person. He's very enthusiastic about plant-life and I sometimes catching him looking at me in a way that makes my stomach have butterflies" Luna admitted. "He's just a lovely person, also, Nargles free"

"Well that's sweet… how about you Hermione? How did you manage to get my stupid lump of a brother to realise you were perfect for each other all along?" Ginny asked intrigued.

"Well honestly Ginny I don't know. One minute we were arguing the second he was talking about freeing house-elves and I don't know what came over me. I just dropped the basilisk fangs in my arms and flung myself at him. Caught him by surprise I think but I'm glad I did it. I don't think he'd be any the wiser now if I hadn't done it, he's just oblivious to everything in the world" The girls had a good old giggle as they watched Harry and Ron try and get a gnome off of Neville's finger.

There was a loud CRACK as George appeared at the bottom of the garden looking rather dazed and confused. He trudged unknowingly to the front door. He caused the girls and the boys to stop what they were doing and stare at him. He looks to them as if to say something but just grins widely before going into the house.

"What was all that about?" Neville asked confused as he nursed a bleeding finger.

"Oh Neville, Gnome saliva! That's incredibly beneficial!" Luna examined Neville's hand.

"I don't know Neville, perhaps Percy managed to convince him to open up shop" Hermione wondered aloud.

"He wouldn't be that happy about that. I haven't seen him smile as much then as he has since he set off a dung bomb at Aunt Muriel's kitchen table last month" Ginny remembered.

There was a rather loud scream from inside as Molly's voice sounded out throughout the Burrow. The six of them set out toward the door and walked through to find Molly in tears and George grinning once again. "Oh how wonderful, George!"

"Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Ronald Weasley, watch your tongue!" Molly barked in his direction. Hermione and Luna stifled a giggle as Ron paled a little. "Oh do tell them, Georgie!"

"Mum stop calling me that, I'm not 12!" George groaned.

"You're still a baby to me George Fabian Weasley!" She wiggled his cheek and kissed his forehead in delight.

"Please don't call m-"

"Oh my Merlin someone please just tell me what's going on!" Ginny exclaimed. There was a little silence as George smiles at Molly. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron who shrugged his shoulder in return. "George speak now or I'll curse you into next week!"

"Calm down Ginny!" George rolled his eyes in his sister's direction. "I ran into Angelina in Diagon Alley. She's been meaning to talk to me for a few days but didn't know if I was okay with that or not. Of course I'm absolutely fine with her talking to me because she's gone through the same-"

"IF YOUU DON'T GET TO THE POINT I SWEAR TO MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT-"

"RONALD!"

"JUST TELL US!"

"ANGE IS PREGNANT" There is a slight pause as everyone processes the information. "With Fred's baby, he's going to have a family after all"

"HOLY HIPPOGRIFFS" Neville exclaims. There is joint clapping as George finally has a smile on his face. "Did she say how it happened?"

"Shell cottage a month before the battle, I'm going to be an uncle! You too Ron! Auntie Ginny too!" George was just elated as was everyone else. "Angelina is going to come round later mum. She's got to visit her grandma for afternoon tea but she said she'd be round about 6:30 time. Is that okay?"

"Of course, the more the merrier! Now am I right in thinking Angelina is allergic to peanuts?" Molly asked. It was 5:15 now so molly had just over an hour to make something for dinner in time for Angelina's visit. George just nodded before scooting upstairs with a skip in his step. "Well boys and girls, Hermione told you. George is much stronger than you think; I think he'll be just fine"

That evening Angelina came over and was greeted with congratulations. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Percy, George, Angelina and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all enjoyed some homemade Sheppard's pie and some great company. Neville and Luna apparated to their respective homes while George saw Angelina off. They all went to bed for the first time in a long while, with smiles on their faces. Overall it had been a good day.

* * *

_**AN:** I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I think it was needed; I couldn't fill this anymore than I already had. Thanks to all those who've reviewed this story so far. That includes the anon ones too, you are all awesome :) This story is a great one and I love it so much._

_**Coming up:** McGonagall's visit is postponed mean GINNY AND HARRY FLUFF :)_

Shannon x


	5. Ginny's Dreams

**Chapter 4:**_Ginny's Dreams._

_Summary: __The Golden Trio are safe and sound after the fall of Lord Voldermort. But their lives need rebuilding and their nightmares need stopping. Harry is finally with Ginny, but things are uncomfortable, they're unable to kiss, unable to touch. But it's only time they need. With the ministry begging for answers, will Harry and Ginny find a happy forever? _

_Pairings:__ Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, George and Verity, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, Dean and Katie, Seamus and Alicia Spinnet._

_Author's Note:__ I don't own any of the characters in this story, that's JK Rowling you need to thank not me! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I am writing it._

* * *

Ginny awoke from her deep slumber the following morning. Hermione was out cold on the camp bed, her light snores the only thing that could be heard in the room. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision bleary to start with but more focused as the seconds came by. She lifted her body up and down again, trying to get comfy once more in the bed. As she rolled over, she saw the time was 7:42 in the morning; the latest she'd stayed in bed since the battle. She had enjoyed nearly ten hours sleep and despite trying to go back to bed, she found herself unable to do so. Letting out a rather large sigh she heaved herself off the bed and began to get dressed quietly while Hermione slept.

She crept quietly to the wardrobe and opened it, careful of the creaking of one of the hinges. She pulled out a full length summer dress and a denim jacket Hermione had bought Ginny for her birthday the year previous (she's giving it to Ginny before they'd had to leave the burrow to avoid the death eaters). Picking up some sandals she crept out of the room and walked along the landing, avoiding the bewitched step that Mrs. Weasley enchanted to hear if any of her children were sneaking about, Ginny walked into the bathroom which was un-occupied. She locked the door firmly before turning on the hot water and showering herself fresh and clean. She drank some of her hair potion which dried and straightened her hair magically (she couldn't use her wand because of being underage). She dried herself and got into her clothes before creeping downstairs, careful not to wake anyone.

"Morning, Mum" Ginny spoke quietly as she sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley jumped in shock (sarcastically of course) at the fact her daughter was the first one of them up. Ginny just smiled and read the daily prophet that was on the table. "Has Dad just left?"

"He has indeed sweetie. You'll find some interesting stuff in the Daily Prophet today… that vile woman Rita Skeeter has, well you can read it for yourself. Page 11" Mrs. Weasley put a plate of toast on the table to which Ginny began mumbling on. Ginny flicked to page 11 and saw the headline 'THE BOY WHO HAS IT ALL'. Ginny sighed; well it was only a matter of time, in Ginny's opinion, before the rumours started flying in. Ginny began to read the article.

_Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen one- whatever you want to call him, has been according to our sources, dating the younger sister of Ronald Weasley, Ginevra. No word on how Harry's previous love Hermione Granger has taken the latest blow to their relationship. A close source said in confidence to me however that Miss. Granger has taken to locking herself away into her room at the Burrow. How will this all unfold? We must wait and find out! For more information on Harry Potter, I'll be releasing a biography later this year_.

"What a vile woman! She wouldn't know a decent story if it came up and bit her on the backside – for Merlin's sake I'm not even dating Harry!" Ginny exclaimed in anger. Mrs. Weasley just nodded and told her to ignore the headline. Ginny read through the rest of the prophet and noticed another story that caught her attention. "Gwenog Jones is retiring! Ouch; the harpies are going to miss her when she leaves- Oh look, George's advertised for help in the shop. I've been meaning to ask you mum; would I be able to help George out in the shop for a few hours a week? You know to earn some extra money"

"I'm fine with that, you'll have to ask George" Mrs. Weasley had finished frying the bacon off and was putting it on the table when everyone else came down to the table. "Morning boys and girls. My little Ginevra was up before all of you today. George dear, Ginny wants a word with you"

"Sure – What's the matter Gin?"

"Do you mind if I come work for you for a few hours a week. I don't want to be stuck at the burrow all summer and I could do with the extra money. Not like full-time, just a day or two. I'd like to just, you know do something" Ginny asked, her mouth full of bacon and sausage. "You don't have to say yes"

"I'd like that Ginny. I can't managed to be there on my own yet so I think it'd be nice to have you helping out. I was actually going to ask some of you if I could have some help. Verity who used to work for me has gone on holiday with her family to South Africa and it'd just be me otherwise until I could get some work" Just as George spoke, two owls flew into view, all carrying one corner of a small bag. They swooped into the kitchen, knocking a few pans over as they set the bag down on the sofa in the living room. As they looked at the two owls that just flew off once again, not even wanting any treats, they all shared the same confused look. The bag contained 10 letters; they were all addressed to different people. Harry opened the one addressed to him.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your Aunt and Uncle have been safely returned to Privet Drive and have started work again. That was a long year in their keeping! If you want to visit them at any time – the floor is yours as they say!_

_Yours,_

_Deladus Diggle_

Harry just smiled to himself. There were letters addressed to Hermione; Ron; three for George; two for Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and another one for Harry. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all received letters from Professor McGonagall, asking them whether they would return to Hogwarts or not next year and if so, she wanted their replies earlier than usual. She also told them that the repairing work was almost done (peeves was even joining in).

The three letters for George were all for the advertisement he'd put into the shop window, one as suspected from Alicia Spinnet, one from Penelope Clearwater and one from someone called Jacob Daddling. He read through the CV's they'd both posted and instantly discarded the one from Jacob Daddling, who'd wrote it all on a cigarette packet. The two letters for Mrs. Weasley were from Professor McGonagall too, and from Kingsley Shacklebolt. The first letter was Professor McGonagall postponing her trip to the Burrow until the following week as she had ministry of magic matters to attend too. The second letter made Mrs. Weasley jump with joy.

"Oh how wonderful!" She said in complete shock. "Arthur and I are being honoured with Order of Merlin, third classes for our help during the Battle of Hogwarts!"

"That's fantastic Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione clapped in happiness.

"Oh mum that's brilliant!" Ginny hugged her tightly.

"Well done mum!" Ron hugged her too as Molly began to cry.

"We should have a little gathering; maybe go out for dinner, on me of course!" Harry announced. There was muttering of agreements from everyone but Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't be silly Harry; I couldn't let you pay for us to go out to dinner!" She said. "I know your parents left you with some money but you're not made of it!"

"And Sirius too: seriously Molly, I'd love to do it. Now what sort of Food has you and Mr. Weasley tried and not tried? Maybe we could go to a muggle restaurant! There is all sorts these days; Italian, Chinese, Indian, Thai food, buffets, allsorts!" Harry ignored Mrs. Weasley's protesting and in the end she ended up agreeing. Dinner that evening would be on Harry, somewhere in muggle London. Harry noticed Ginny looking at him funnily. "Are you okay Ginny?"

The truth was, Ginny was remembering her dream from that night before….

"_I've missed you, Ginny" Harry muttered as his lips pressed onto the skin of Ginny's neck, his hands roaming her stomach and thighs, looking for skin that he hadn't discovered yet. Ginny was unable to speak but instead, responded by taking her top and bra off. Harry's hands explored the flesh of her milky breasts and his mouth ended up planting kisses on them… "You've been a bad girl Ginevra Molly Weasley" _

"_So bad" she muttered as harry took his shirt and trousers of… Ginny's skirt came off too. They began to roam each other's bodies, trying to find ways to be closer together than ever before. "Please, Harry… I need more"_

Ginny shook her head as the memory felt fresher than before. "Err… I'm fine. Sorry just spaced out a bit there. Can I talk to you at some point?"

"Of course; I've been meaning to talk to you too. I mean- I know we have spoken before but I meant privately" Harry blushed a little around his ears as he sheepishly smiled at Ginny. At the breakfast table Ronald had already eaten four slices of toast, two sausages and three rashers of bacon. Harry sat down next to Ginny and they all tucked into breakfast finally without disruptions of owls, but the one thing on Ginny's mind was the dream she'd had the night previous. She glanced at Harry who was munching on some toast when he caught her glance. He just smiled kindly.

* * *

"So where is this place then Harry?" George asked as they all apparated into Regents Park. They were dressed in clothes that looked Muggle like (they didn't really want to wear dress robes in Muggle London). Ginny was wearing a gold dress while Hermione was donned in a yellow one. "And why are we in Regent's park?"

"Over there is Marylebone Road which is where we want to be. A little road off of it has this great Italian restaurant called Bellaria which is where we are going. Now I spoke to the lady on the phone and told them that we wanted a large table because we were celebrating a special occasion and she managed to fit us in. We were lucky because I happen to know the lady who own the restaurant"

"When have you ever had time to be in muggle London and know the owner of restaurants?" George laughed.

"Well summer before sixth year I rode around on the trains a lot because of my oyster card. I would always exchange my wizard money with muggle money before the end of the school year and then I could do the things I wanted. But anyway the lady who runs this restaurant just so happens to be Dean Thomas' auntie. I was talking to dean once about liking the restaurant and he said his auntie owned it"

"Talk about having connections Harry" Ron laughed. "Anyway; how the bloody hell are we going to cross the road? There are cars everywhere!"

"Ronald, watch your language before I cut your tongue off!" Mrs. Weasley warned. Mr. Weasley was just looking around at the different muggle inventions in wonder. Ginny had to drag him along to keep up with everyone else. Hermione was holding onto Ron's hand, she grabbed tighter when a sudden CRACK was heard on the other side of Regents Park. "Oh look it's Andromeda!"

"Hello everyone! Congratulations, Molly and Arthur! Such a wonderful celebration" She smiled but Ginny could tell in her eyes that she was sad; she had every right to be. "Teddy is with my lovely neighbour tonight so I decided to come along. You should see him Harry, bright green hair at the moment"

"I'd love to come and see him at some point. Of course I saw him at the funeral but I want to see him as often as you'll let me, Andromeda" Harry hugged her in an embrace which lasted a few minutes. Ginny wondered how much suffering Harry was doing behind everyone's back, he never showed it but she could tell. "Shall we get going then? It's just up this road"

They walked for a few minutes until Bellaria came into view. It was a small and quaint place, but was rather posh at the same time. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked in awe as they were shown in by a doorman. Harry went up to the podium and spoke to the woman in charge. They were shown to a reserved seat under the name of Potter which was by the window and was big enough for All 9 Weasley's, Fleur, Andromeda, Angelina, Harry and Hermione. After around 15 minutes Angelina showed up with bill and Fleur who were followed not long after by Percy and Charlie. Once everyone was there, they all look at the menu's.

"My goodness, Harry my mouth is watering! 'Braised lamb shank in red wine served with a Parmesan mashed potatoes' well I think I found what I'm having" Angelina licked her lips in anticipation. "Ooooh have you seen the all you can eat ice-cream?"

"I think I'll be having the 28 day aged sirloin steak with rocket Parmesan and garlic fries, not the most Italian thing on the list but that sound delicious!" Hermione said, licking her lips.

"Ooooh the ice-cream has mint choc chip!" Angelina said, her eyes lighting up.

"Are you still on the ice-cream Ange?"

"At this rate it'll be the only thing I want" She laughed.

"Bill, will z'ou be 'aving ze steak too? It sounds wonderful!" Fleur said as all the mouth around the table began to water. "I cannot believe zat z'ou two are going to be given Order of Merlins. I am very proud of z'ou both"

"Why thank you Fleur, It's great to be finally able to have something to our names that we're proud of. Beside all our children of course" Mr. Weasley grinned. The waitress came over and they all put down their orders (Angelina only going for a small dish because she wanted ice-cream later). They chatted amongst themselves before Harry decided to make a toast.

"Thanks to everyone who came on such short notice, but I think after everything we've been through as family and friends over the past well, 3 years really, it was a well needed evening out. I firstly: don't want to make anyone cry by this, but I wanna remember Fred, Tonks, Remus, Ted, Colin and the countless others that gave their lives to protect what we have, who put their lives on the line to save the world from Voldemort. But not only to them; but to Mr and Mrs. Weasley who have been like parents to me when I've needed them and who have fought alongside me since the beginning. Congratulation to them on their big day, Order of Merlin, third class. To Molly and Arthur!"

"To Molly and Arthur" The echoes came back.

"Ear' ear!" George echoed causing laughter amongst them. Just as Harry finished his speech; the waitress who took their order along with two other waiters and began giving out their orders and they all stuck in. The Weasley boys all made moaning noises as they ate. "Wow, Muggles really know how to cook food well. This is great stuff"

"What did you order, George?" Ange asked giving his plate a sniff.

"The Pennette, it's got aubergines in it you wouldn't like it, Ange" George teased. Ange made a scrunched up face and carried on piling through her own food. Hermione looked on in disgust at Ron who was shovelling his food down as if he hadn't eaten for days. Ginny was just eating small bites of her food; she was too busy staring at Harry to eat fast. His hair was slicked back and his eyes seemed brighter than ever. His face was slightly unshaven but that didn't matter to Ginny, she liked his stubble. She bit her lip as her eyes travelled down his Adams apple. She found herself wanting to see if his skin was as beautiful underneath his clothes. Shaking her head, she continued to eat.

When the evening came to an end (after everyone had deserts – and yes, Angelina had 4 helpings of ice-cream) Harry went to pay the bill at the podium again leaving the rest of the family free to exit the restaurant and wait on the pavement outside. They all walked back to Regents Park before saying good to each other.

"Thank you for tonight Harry, please come visit anytime. Teddy will be happy to have a friend" She smiled sadly before congratulating Mr. and Mrs. Weasley again. She apparated home and soon enough everyone else followed suit.

* * *

It was half 10 when everyone returned to the burrow; Mr and Mrs. Weasley made some tea while everyone else got ready for bed. Ginny was approached by Harry, who wanted to speak with her. "Hey mum, Harry and I are just going into the garden for a chat; we won't be long" Ginny said cautiously. Mrs. Weasley wondered if it was about that article she'd seen in the daily prophet and just nodded but told them to be in no later than half 11. They both wandered down the garden, all the way to the stream which marks the end of the burrow. "So what's up?"

"Well we haven't really had a chance to talk much since everything happened and I figured now is as good a time as any" Harry said. "I just wanted you to know that, leaving you behind last year was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I looked on the Marauder's map every night and watched you, making sure you were safe. I know being at a school with death eaters in charge is not what you call safe but, it made me feel better knowing you were okay"

"That's really nice of you to think of me when you're off on your mission" Ginny said as they both sat on the stream bank looking up at the stars. "I worried about you every night, hoping I'd get to see those beautiful green eyes again and thankfully I did. I just want to know harry… where does this leave things between us? You must've read that horrid article in the daily prophet by Skeeter today, it mentions Hermione and I know she's like a sister to you but you've gotta understand what things like that article does to your head"

"I did indeed read that wretched article. I want you to know Ginny; you are the one I like. Hermione is like a sister to me… we both grew up without other siblings and I think we find tha in each other. She's my best friend, but that's all. You Ginny, well I really like you and I was wondering if perhaps we could start things over again" Harry took a deep breath. "I know I broke it off with you at Dumbledore's funeral but that was to protect you; I didn't want Voldemort or any of the Death eaters to hurt you. I would never been able to live with myself had harm come to you"

"I'm okay, I survived… and you did. Where does this leave us?"

"We could try dating if you like? It's been a while since I've done normal teenage things like hang out with friends or go on dates… I think after 7 years of wondering whether I'm going to die or not means I can have a quiet life from now on" Harry adjusted his glasses on his nose and ran a hand through his black hair which was now getting long and was in need of a decent cut.

"I'd like that Harry; I was hoping we'd come to this at some point. You're suffering more than you're let on Harry" Ginny said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't expect you to have completely got over 7 years of knowing your fate, it'll take time. But you need to let others help you Harry and not suffer on your own. I'm suffering too"

"I know Ginny and that what upsets me most. I've broken your family; it was my fault he did and I can't bring him back" He said, tears in his eyes. "F-Fred wouldn't want us to be crying over him but I don't think I have strength to do anything else when I'm by myself"

"It's okay to cry; everyone does it, but Harry listen to me when I say it wasn't you fault. We all knew as a family what we were doing when we put ourselves on the line to protect the school. There was always a possibility that we all wouldn't make it and that is the reality. But it is not your fault, Harry" Ginny had tears starting to fall now; she wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug. "It will take time to heal… that's all"

"Will you heal with me?" He asked.

"Definitely" Ginny replied. "First thing is first; we forget about that stupid article, Rita Skeeter wouldn't know journalism if it bit her on her backside. And Second of all, you admit to yourself that all those people who died were not your fault"

"Ginny…"

"No; admit it" Ginny said sternly as her tears dried up.

"Fine. It wasn't my fault" Harry said a little dryly and unconvincingly. Ginny decided to let it go. "Ginny?"

"Yes?" Ginny bit her lip as she stared up into Harry's eyes.

"I got a letter from Dedalus Diggle saying my Aunt and Uncle had returned home safely… I think I'd like to go there one last time. I know they've still got a few things of mine there, trunk and everything in the cupboard under the stairs. I charmed them last summer so they wouldn't be able to throw them out. I know they never treated me very well but it's only far I go make sure they are not mentally different or anything. Peace of mind I guess"

"If that's what you want" Ginny replied softly.

"Would you come with me?"

"Of course… I'll be there for you"

"Always?" Harry asked.

"Always"

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews and follows on this story. It really means a lot to me that you like it. This chapter was wonderful to write; I love the Harry Ginny fluff :)

**Coming up:** Over the next twenty chapters we'll have Harry's visit to the Dursley's, McGonagall's visit, George opening up shop, Molly and Arthur receiving their medals, Hermione's parents will return and something rather mysterious is starting to unfold.

Shannon x


	6. Order Of Merlin

**Chapter 5: **_Order of Merlin._

_Summary: __The Golden Trio are safe and sound after the fall of Lord Voldermort. But their lives need rebuilding and their nightmares need stopping. Harry is finally with Ginny, but things are uncomfortable, they're unable to kiss, unable to touch. But it's only time they need. With the ministry begging for answers, will Harry and Ginny find a happy forever? _

_Pairings:__ Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, George and Verity, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, Dean and Katie, Seamus and Alicia Spinnet._

_Author's Note:__ I don't own any of the characters in this story, that's JK Rowling you need to thank not me! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I am writing it._

* * *

Several days had passed by since Harry and Ginny decided to date again. They'd taken to holding hands and the odd hug every now and then but they just couldn't kiss each other without someone sneaking up on them or telling them off (the last one being Mrs. Weasley). But it didn't matter too much to either of them as they couldn't really kiss whatsoever. Harry was haunted by nightmares from the final battle while Ginny was having even more vivid dreams of her and Harry leaving her embarrassed to look at him or even receive a kiss on the cheek. They'd decided that holding hands was the best they could manage until they felt more comfortable around each other.

Today was the day that Molly and Arthur received their Order of Merlin's and the whole family had dressed up for the occasion. Neville's grandmother was also being honoured along with a few other parents (you had to be 21 to receive an Order of Merlin). "I told Kingsley that it shouldn't be me he's honouring I'm just a batty 63 year-old woman, he should be honouring you with a first class order of Merlin Harry! But alas you can't give an Order of Merlin to anyone under 21 for some silly reason. I suspect the Wizengamot are behind that. You see Dumbledore was honoured before his 21 birthday, you know for his work on the properties of Dragon's blood but I know for a fact there was a lot of arguing between people as to whether he should receive one or not. After he was given one it was decided no one under 21 should receive one. Preposterous if you ask me"

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Longbottom" Harry said slightly sarcastically as Neville sent him an apologetic look. Ginny just rolled her eyes; while Hermione's face showed panic. "What's the matter Hermione?"

"I don't know Harry I'm just worried about my parents is all. I haven't received any further correspondence from the Australian minister of magic about when the portkey is scheduled for" Hermione just sighed in defeat from the newspaper she was reading. Standing up she noticed her skirt was a little crumpled from sitting down so she waved her wand and the pleats smoothed out again.

"Neville told me about that, dear. My you are an extraordinary witch to be able to perform such a well concealed Memory charm. It takes some wizards who work for the Obliviator squard years to perfect that kind of memory charm. Funny about the charm breaking at the exact moment You-Know-Who was killed, I suspect Molly was right. My neighbour had a memory charm put on him by a group of snatchers last year… poor guy's never been the same since!"

"Yes thank-you, Augusta" Molly Weasley came to Hermione's rescue; she looked as if she'd been hit by a stunning spell while his grandmother rambled on. "Have you ever met our dear old Muriel?"

"Oh yes, Molly. Muriel and I go way back – helped me out with a bad case of Doxy's when I moved into my first house not too far from where she lived. Terrible, never seen such a bad infestation! Took a whole week to get rid of- oh that remind me, I hear you would like to us my son's summer house later on in the year. Well I'll send somebody there from Magical Pest Control to have a look and sort the place out. No need for you all to worry about going down there and trying to get rid of pixie's yourself!"

"Your grandmother does like to talk" George whispered to Neville who in turn gave an exasperated look at Ginny. "Aunt Muriel is just the same – the old bint never shuts up!"

"Did you say something dear boy- oh my dear, your ear! Yes I've heard about what happened, Severus Snape was always gifted with Sectumsempra, and poor boy used it on his own mother once, by accident of course. His father was a rather abusive man by all accounts and one day during a fight he tried to defend his mum but the curse rebounded and hit her. Luckily he knew the counter-curse to save her. His father left not long afterwards" Augusta was rabbiting on but no one else was really listening. "Still, no excuse for that ear missing of yours- I don't suppose it affects you getting the ladies does it? No my husband never had any trouble and he had wonky eyes"

"Okay is everyone ready to go? Kingsley said to meet him there at 11 'o' clock" Mr. Weasley said, shutting Augusta up completely. "The floo networks are ready; it's linked up to his office. Don't really want to go through the atrium considering there are loads of people and press waiting to take photos. Are we all ready? Right Molly and I will wait back. Neville, can you take Augusta first please?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Weasley. C'mon Gran, let's go get you an award" Neville urged his Gran on who was still talking about George's missing ear. George had the most confused look on his face; his hand creeping up to where his ear once was. Neville and his Gran disappeared in a green flame before Hermione and Ginny followed with Harry and Ron. George went then with Percy while Bill and Fleur conjured more floo powder before following suit. Charlie was next leaving Arthur and Molly to go last.

Kingsley's office, a usually large space was now occupying 30 wizards, who'd all flooed into his fireplace. Some were leaving the room others were hanging around but once Mr and Mrs. Weasley got there, the Weasley family all vacated leaving the other wizards behind. Kingsley met them outside the office. "Aah Mr and Mrs. Weasley- oh I see Augusta came with you today, how wonderful to see you again dear!"

"I should hope it is Kingsley – the last time I saw you was four months ago I believe. You were running from Death Eaters and casted a particularly large Confringo curse in their direction. Killed two on the spot. You give Harry here a run for his money in the Defence side of things! I tell you Harry, you should've seen it – purple spark everywhere!"

"When Harry casted Confringo it gave of pink sparks" Hermione uttered in a hushed tone, but Augusta Longbottom heard it.

"My dear boy! Pink sparks with a Confringo cast? Well I take it back then! Only truly gifted wizard are ever able to produce pink sparks on their Confringo. I suppose you are a truly gifted wizard after all! You didn't defeat the dark lord for anything, did you? Oh my Neville here is always talking about you – I think he lies sometimes about some of the stuff you can do. For instance Neville tried to tell me that you could produce a full Corpeal Patronus at the age of thirteen! I told him he was off his rocker!"

"Gran I wasn't lying – tell her Harry!" Neville nudged Harry.

"Err- yeah, Remus Lupin taught me it when I kept getting attacked by Dementors" Harry blushed red.

"My word boy, you are extraordinary!" Augusta had finally been silenced. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked as if they were going to ring her neck for all the talking she was doing. Kingsley just changed the subject.

"Are you ready? I've got to go up onto the Atrium stage and start my speech now" Kingsley winked before sliding off to the lifts. Everyone else followed suit and huddle in the different lifts. Neville and Augusta went with Molly and Arthur while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all got into their own lift.

"Lift door closing" The doors closed and the lift set off rather quickly. The foursome breathed a large sigh as the lift halted. "Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and the Wizengamot Administration Services"

Bloody barmy Neville's gran is" Ron moaned as the lift set off again.

"Level Three: Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, the Obliviator Headquarters and the Muggle-Worthy Excuses Committee" There was a muttering of agreement from everyone in the lift.

"I know, I literally wanted to plug my own ears up just so I didn't have to listen to her go on about George's ears anymore" Ginny flicked her hair before ducking as not to be hit in the face by an interlinking departmental memo. "Did you hear the way she was rattling on about Snape? Urgh"

"Level Four: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures including the Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions and the Pest Advisory Bureau" the woman in the lift was starting to annoy the hell out of Harry. He'd never liked the voice and it was grating on him. The lift came to another halt. "Level Five: Department of International Magical Cooperation including the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats"

"She's just like your Aunt Muriel- she's an old bint too" Hermione huffed, flicking her bushy fringe a little at the same time. Ron giggles and just held Hermione's and kissed her on the cheek. "Anyway it's your parent's special day and an old gal like Augusta Longbottom will not ruin it I don't think"

"Level Six: Department of Magical Transportation including the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, the Portkey Office and the Apparition Test Center" the lift voice was grinding all of the inhabitants teeth now, they were just wanting to get to the atrium. "Level Seven: Department of Magical Games and Sports including the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, the Official Gobstones Club and the Ludicrous Patents Office"

Several interdepartmental memos came flying in and other went flying out. A few people got onto the floor on this level and began patting harry and the others on the back. Harry just awkwardly thanked them but was wishing the Atrium was here all ready.

"Level 8: Atrium" there was a large sigh as the foursome got out of the lift and wandered to the Friends and Family section set out by the stage. Neville was already there with Augusta while George, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur were just a few paces behind them. They sat down (as far away from Augusta as possible and waited for the ceremony to begin.

"Psst... You see Narcissa Malfoy is being honoured, not with an order of Merlin but with one of those bravery things. Draco and her are sitting over there" George whispered too them. They all peered over to see Draco Malfoy and his mother. "They look exhausted. They were interrogated for 3 days straight, no sleep and only a measly amount of food according to Alicia Spinnet"

"That's barbaric! That's torture! Has the ministry not learned?" Hermione said, flexing and rubbing her arm at where the word 'mudblood' was engraved into her. They were all cut off by Kingsley making his speech.

"War, terrible war. That is what we've come to know over the past three years. But we can finally say we are free from the clasp war had around us, thanks to the demise of Lord Voldemort" there was a shudder and a few gasps in the crowd. "And we have one boy to thank for that; a Mr. Harry Potter, who I believe is here today but is not going to make a speech because that's not what we're here for. We're here to honour those who have committed brave and selfless acts to protect, to save and to love others. Firstly an Order of Merlin, Third class to Ms. Augusta Longbottom who's continued support of the order and her wonderful resilience in protecting Hogwarts when it was needed. Secondly to Arthur and Molly Weasley; who not only helped to protect Hogwarts from the death eaters but also helped in the capture of several death eaters, Order of Merlin's, third class"

Kingsley read out a load of other people's names as wizards and witches came up to collect their medals. Molly cried as she and Arthur got hers while Augusta didn't look particularly bothered. Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and all the other Hogwarts teachers were given Order of Merlin's however Professor McGonagall's was second class for leading the school into battle.

"To Narcissa Malfoy, an Act of Bravery award for keeping Mr. Potter alive, lying to Voldemort and doing everything right that a mother can" There was a stunned silence rather than a clap. Harry stood up and clapped along with the Weasley family as they knew Harry wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her. Draco clapped quietly, his bottom lip trembling. Narcissa walked up to the stage, a small smile only present on her face.

The next thing anyone remembered was a large BANG and CRASH, a loud gasp and a flash of green and gold light. This was followed by a scream and a dull thud. Many voices sounded out in panic and anguish as to what had happened. When Ginny looked over to the stage she didn't comprehend what had happened. Draco was on his feet, concern in his eyes for a large pile on the stage.

"Mother?" he whispered softly. When there was no response, camera flashes went off and there were scream and cries of despair. Draco ran onto the stage and collapse next to his mother, violently shaking her. "Mum? Mum? Please wake up! PLEASE!"

"What's happened?" Hermione cried.

"MUM!" The cries of a distraught Draco Malfoy filled everyone's ears. "MOTHER PLEASE, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Can you all evacuate via the Floo network please? A woman has been killed for goodness sake!" Kingsley barked at the press and photographers.

"NOOOOOO!" Draco cried even harder, refusing to budge from his mother's side.

* * *

"That was definitely a killing curse, Dad" Ron said as the Weasley's all sat around the living room of the burrow. "I may not like the snotty little git but Draco's life is probably in danger"

"I think you're right, Ron. There are many Death Eaters around still and we all have to tread carefully. I know everyone was given thorough security checks before they came in for that reason so unless it's someone who works at the ministry then I have no clue where to start with this" Arthur said as they sipped on tea. There were waiting for word on what had happened from Kingsley.

"That poor boy, I can still hear his screams in my head" Molly cried, snotting into a handkerchief that she'd received as a Christmas present from Charlie.

"Draco was mortified – I suspect they'd been expecting this given their family walked out on Voldemort and the Death Eaters towards the end of the battle" Ginny added. Augusta had been quiet up until this point.

"Kingsley should've known better. The security checks were obviously not good enough – otherwise how could this have happened. I think we can safely say it was a Death Eater who did this. Will Lucius have been informed straight away?" She asked.

"I suspect so, Augusta. He was been held in custody by the Auror Squad anyway. His trial will be next month as far as I know"

"How is it Lucius is on trial and not Draco?" Harry asked. It wasn't that he thought Draco should be on trial because he shouldn't, but he was still a Death Eaters.

"Because Draco pretty much had no choice in the matter of becoming a Death Eater" Arthur said. "He was always going to be one as long as Voldemort was around and his father was there to push him. I don't think Lucius will be as upset about Narcissa dying as Draco is"

"You can't say that, Arthur!" Molly said wiping her eyes again.

"Well from what I've heard about the court cases – Lucius is ashamed that she protected Potter, even if it was only to save Draco in the end. So I think he believes she's shamed the family and would've divorced her according to batty-old, Bill Bagdon from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Such a ridiculous situation really"

"What you've got to think is that poor boy is going to be parentless for however many years because there is no way- Is that a ministry Owl?" Molly interrupted herself as a large black owl flew up to the window from a distance. It flung the letter into the room and left gracefully. The letter opened itself and began talking.

"Dear Molly and Arthur, Narcissa Malfoy's body had been sent to St. Mungos for a post mortem but I think we know what the results of that test will say. Draco has been allowed to break the news to Lucius who did nothing but shout at Draco and accuse him of doing it. He turned his back on his own son. Draco is homeless at the moment and is under my keeping at the ministry. He is of age however so if he wants to leave he can. As for the murder itself, nobody saw anything, we've been interviewing everyone but nobody has seen anything. I urge you both to keep a look-out; I'll send word in the morning with an update. Yours, Kingsley Shacklebolt"

"What do we do now, mum?" Ginny yelped.

"We do what we were doing before today – we just get on with our lives and wait for news"

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews about my story! You've all been ever so kind and I can't believe it! As for the story… DUN DUN DUNNNN. Narcissa is dead, who did it? Was it an order from someone? Well it's going to be an underlying theme in these story and will be resolved eventually. But not right now because that's silly.

Coming up: Well you know what stuff is coming up. Dursley's, Hermione's parents, George's shop. :)


	7. Stuff From Lily

**Chapter 6: **_ Stuff From Lily._

_Summary: __The Golden Trio are safe and sound after the fall of Lord Voldermort. But their lives need rebuilding and their nightmares need stopping. Harry is finally with Ginny, but things are uncomfortable, they're unable to kiss, unable to touch. But it's only time they need. With the ministry begging for answers, will Harry and Ginny find a happy forever? _

_Pairings:__ Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, George and Verity, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, Dean and Katie, Seamus and Alicia Spinnet._

_Author's Note:__ I don't own any of the characters in this story, that's JK Rowling you need to thank not me! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I am writing it._

* * *

Three days later and there was still no news as to the death of Narcissa Malfoy other than her post mortem results. She had indeed been killed by a killing curse straight to the heart. Arthur Weasley was collecting headlines from all newspapers about the story and putting them all up in the shed away from Molly. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had seen the work he was doing (it was work for Kingsley) and had been told that they were not allowed to tell Molly anything. The main article on display was the Daily Prophet from two days ago, 'Murder at the Ministry'. The article read.

_During the Order of Merlin presentation yesterday, Narcissa Malfoy (husband to notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and mother to Draco Malfoy) was hit right in the chest by a killing curse. The 43 year-old woman was receiving an award for an act of bravery after saving the life of one Harry James Potter when she was murdered right in front of the minister, her son and around 1000 witnesses. However none of the witnesses recall seeing where the spell had come from. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, issued this statement last night, 'we do not know as of yet why this unfortunate incident has happened but I can assure you I've got the best people on the case working hard to find answers. We will be questioning every ministry employer on their whereabouts during the incident, and we pray for people to keep an eye open for anyone conducting unusual activity. We ask that you try and stay safe'. No word on how her son, Draco Lucius Malfoy (aged 17) is coping but word has it he is living in Muggle London now. _

Ron had read the article aloud at the breakfast table which had roused the comment from Molly of 'He shouldn't have to live in Muggle London, he could stay here for a few days' which in turn had made Ron choke on his orange juice. "I feel sorry for the buggar mum but don't bloody invite him to stay".

Since then, Arthur had been conducting an investigation for Kingsley and so far was at a loose end. Breakfast in the Weasley's house that morning had been anything but normal. Arthur was late for work because of his investigation keeping him up for a majority of the night, it was the first day George was opening since the end of the war (he'd enlisted the help of Alicia Spinnet and Seamus Finnegan who was looking for a job to keep himself out of trouble), it was also they day Harry was due to go to the Dursley's and pick up his spare things. Hermione and Ron were due to meet her family by Portkey on this day too.

"I think we'll go about 10ish, Ginny. Vernon will be at work which means it'll just be Petunia as Dudley will be at college. I just want to go there and get my things and leave the place forever" Harry said firmly as he drank up the last bit of Orange Juice. He went to leave his seat but was nearly knocked over by George who shoved several pieces of toast in his mouth before legging it outside to go to his shop. "Is he late by any chance?"

"Yeah he was supposed to open at nine but it's already 5 to" Molly smiled, placing more Bacon on the table for anyone who wanted it (namely Ron). Hermione appeared on the stairs looking like she was going to pull all her hair out and then shove it down her throat. "Breakfast Hermione? You'll feel better, trust me"

"Okay" That was the only thing Hermione managed to say. She took a sip of her orange juice and nibbled at her toast. "Ron, remind me what's happening again?"

"We're meeting Alan Belfrig, chief of the Portkey office in his office at Lunchtime where we'll travel to Hyde Park where we've set a Portkey to appear. Your parents should be here by 12:30 where we'll travel back to the ministry and sit down and have a discussion about a few things and then you're free to go home with them" Ron kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly in the seat next to her. "It's going to be fine Hermione"

"If you say so – I'll hold you to that, Ronald" She said, taking a bigger bite out of her toast.

"I'm ready to go harry when you are" Ginny said, picking up her Jacket. "Do I look okay?"

"You look wonderful as always" Harry beamed. Ginny was wearing a white dress with yellow daisies on with summer sandals and a small black cardigan. She has her hair done up nicely in a bun with little earrings in. Harry was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that fitted him nicely with a button up shirt nicely over the top. His hair was messy as usual. "Shall we go then?"

"Sure thing – Are we apparating straight to the door or what?" Ginny asked as they both headed out the door leaving Hermione to panic once more.

"I think we'll apparated a little while away and walk to the door. If I apparated on the doorstep people will probably ask questions. I may even pop in to see Mrs. Figg while I'm here" Harry said. They both reached the apparition spot at the end of the lane and turned on the spot.

Harry's surroundings became familiar to him as he finds himself in the Alleyway where he was attacked by two Dementors three summers ago. He turned to his left to see Wisteria Walk and its corner shop, turning to his right was magnolia Crescent which was where they needed to go. "This was where Dudley and I was attacked"

"By the Dementors?" Ginny asked calmly. He nodded before they both took off down the alley toward Magnolia Crescent. "It all seems very prim and proper around here"

"Wait until you see Privet drive" Harry chuckled. "It's just down here… there it is. Nothing's changed" Harry stood and admired it for a little while. Vernon's car was not in the drive meaning he was definitely at work. Dudley was most definitely at College meaning he was going to have to face Petunia on her own, which was better than Petunia with Vernon. "This is strange"

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to" Ginny said, holding his hand tightly. Harry just chuckled.

"No I don't want to, but I need to. Some of my stuff is still in that cupboard under the stairs" Harry smiled. They passed the sign saying 'PRIVET DRIVE' and started to walk down the road. "Just a few bits like parchment and quills, but Petunia will have a fit if it stays in her house for the next however many years. She won't be able to get rid of it either because I charmed it to stay"

"Cunning of you, Harry" Ginny laughed. The sun was bright and quite warm today; it was beating down and reflecting off of Ginny's fiery red hair. Harry couldn't help but stare at her as they reached number 4. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just… you're beautiful" Harry said a little cheekily. Ginny's cheeks flushed the same colour as her hair. "Like really beautiful"

"Shut it" She said stubbornly which just made harry smile even brighter.

They were stood outside now and were staring at the door. Harry marched up to it and gave three small taps on the front door with the knocker. He held onto Ginny's hand tightly as he heard a little hustle and bustle from inside the house. He could hear the familiar chug of the washing machine as it was on a spin cycle, the low hum of the TV from the slightly opened window on Harry's left and the yapping of the neighbour's dog. The door opened to reveal Petunia in a skirt and fancy top with an apron on and yellow rubber gloves.

"Hello, me again" Harry said as he felt heat rush to his ears. Petunia's eyes widened as she took in Harry's appearance on her doorstep. She didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything. "I… uh… I didn't mean to spring a visit on you like this but I have some stuff left in the cupboard under the stairs I wanted to pick up"

"S-sure" Was all she said.

"Oh this is Ginny, she's my girlfriend" Harry said introducing Ginny to Petunia. Once again Petunia's eyes widened. Harry wasn't sure why she had done, maybe because Petunia didn't believe anyone would want to date Harry. "Are you okay, Aunt Petunia? It's just you haven't called me 'boy' or 'you' and you're staring at Ginny funnily"

"You look just like my sister" Petunia said abruptly. She opened the door a little further for them both to step in. "Spitting-image"

"Thank-you, Lily was a very beautiful woman so I'll take that as a compliment" Ginny smiled a little awkwardly. She was having an inner conflict with herself over whether to be polite or whether to shout at the woman for how she treated Harry over the years.

"Aunt Petunia, I hope Dedalus Diggle wasn't too much hassle for a year" Harry said trying to ease the tension. Petunia smiled to herself, a smile which didn't go un-noticed by Harry. "I know you've never liked me because of whatever reason but I want you to know that it is over now. He won't ever be coming back"

"Good" Petunia sniffed stiffly. "I suppose you want a reason?"

"A reason for what?"

"A reason for why I resented you so much Harry" Petunia unlocked the cupboard under the stairs for Harry to rummage through and collect his things. "It's because you look like your father, Harry. You represent your father. And he took my sister away from me, he and that whole world of yours… that was what killed her in the end… my own sister was taken from me by the one thing I hated the most. Magic"

"Thank you – for telling me" Harry nodded as Petunia closed up the cupboard after Harry had got his things. "Well, goodbye then"

"Wait!" Petunia said abruptly as Harry went for the door handle. "Sit in the living room; I have something to give to you now you're of age as it were"

Petunia went up the stairs quickly but quietly leaving Harry and Ginny to go and perch themselves on the sofa in the living room. It was laid out the exact same way as Harry remembered it before they left. "I remember your family burst through here thinking they had a fireplace in here; everything went flying. The rose bed underneath that window was my home for most of the summer after fourth year. They wouldn't let me watch the news so I had to resort to drastic measures"

"Like lying in a Rose bed?" Ginny snorted unattractively which made Harry sigh. "Oh Harry you really did have a sheltered life here… I'm doing everything I can to hold my tongue in my own mouth"

"It's fine honestly – she hasn't thrown any insulting language at me so far so I think it's best I don't irritate her" Harry chuckled and adjusted his glasses on his nose; running his spare hand through his hair once again. There was the clocking of stairs as Petunia came back down again; still in her apron and rubber gloves. She was holding a large cardboard box marked 'Stuff from Lily' which she placed on the ground next to her feet as she sat on a chair opposite them. "What's all this?"

"I know you've always wanted to know about your parents Harry and I can't help but feel that if I were in the same position I'd be the same. But now you're of age I feel I can give you this stuff – I've never looked at since she died, it's always been in the attic. If you take it then I'd probably feel better about it" Her long and thin neck peered into the box. She opened it and pulled out a large brown envelope. "This is all the letters she ever wrote to me; a few have pictures of you as a baby which I never showed Vernon. He didn't ever know I corresponded with Lily up until the day she died"

"Okay" Harry replied meekly as she handed him the brown envelope. He peered inside it and saw at least 50 letters in his mother's handwriting. Petunia pulled out of the box, a rather large and jam packed sketch book. On the front of the book it said 'My Wedding' on it. "What's that?"

"Your mother's wedding planning book. I was always very fond of it whenever I did visit her before she died; she just gave it to me to keep" Petunia's eyes had a little wetness in them now, but being the stern and stubborn woman she was… the wetness never became anything else. "Other stuff in here are just photos from when we were little, a copy of Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing which was your mother's absolute favourite book, her wedding invitation she sent me and Vernon, other bits and bobs. I think it's much better if you had it all. I don't have to worry about Vernon finding it then if he goes into the attic"

"Well I Err… Thank you!" Harry mumbled taking the box from her and opening Ginny's small bag to put it in. They'd put an undetectable extension charm on the bag and it was working fine. Petunia stared at the large box went easily into Ginny's miniscule bag. "I think Ginny and I will be off now… I feel better now knowing you three are safe again – I guess this is goodbye then"

"Don't be a stranger Harry, A Christmas card would be nice" She said as she opened the front door. Harry just blinked three times, a confused look etched upon his face as the exit the house. "And thank you – For saving our lives, now go Vernon will be home for lunch today and I'm pretty sure you won't want to be called 'boy', would you?"

"Goodbye, Aunt Petunia" Harry said, still in a state of confusion.

"Goodbye" Ginny said politely as she gripped Harry's hand. They walked off holding hands back towards Magnolia Crescent and to the alleyway. They never looked back, not even flinched. If they had done, they may have seen Petunia Dursley let the wetness around her eyes go before retreating into her house to finish whatever mundane task she was doing.

* * *

"Morning Arthur, a little late are we?" Calfred Garnook, a member of magical maintenance said when Arthur flooed into the atrium that very morning. "Kingsley is waiting for you to start interviews on level one!"

"Thank you very much, Garnook! A little home problem this morning that's all – but I'm here now!" Arthur said smiling as he sauntered toward the lifts. As he waited for one to arrive, a many holding a large box with a baby dragon inside it stood next to him on one side while an elderly lady holding a rubber chicken stood on the other. A lift appeared and Arthur Weasley got into it with both people. The dragon spit fire, setting the poor man's beard alight.

"What floor are you wanting, Arthur?" The old lady asked.

"Level one: doing some interviews with Kingsley today over Narcissa Malfoy's death, the whole ministry is to be interviewed, gonna take a few days! How about you, dear?" Arthur asked politely in return.

"Level five: Off to see the Magical Trading Standards Body. I bought a load of chicken in hope of getting some fresh eggs and this one keeps turning into a rubber one; been sold a dodgy batch of chicken I think" She turned to the old man with the beard. "I suppose you're going to level four are you?"

"Why yes, Malorie. Got 'is dra-on dumped on me doorstep last night, a rather vicious one un-all. I haven't looked into the box yet but I's think it's a Chinese Fireball, I saw a blue tail poke out 'is morning" He replied in a thick country accent. They both stepped out on their levels eventually leaving Arthur to ride all the way up to Level one. As he got there and the lift doors opened Kingsley was talking to 6 or 7 others.

"Aah, Arthur you made it!" He said leaving the other people to scoot off to their correct departments. "Interviews will begin in ten minutes in my office so go get your things and come back alright?"

Arthur scurried off to his new office and placed his briefcase on his desk when he arrived there. Opening the clasps he dug out the relevant forms he needed, picked up a quill and began his track back towards Kingsley's office. He was greeted friendly by a few people on his way there. When he reached the office there was a line of around 10 people waiting to be seen by Kingsley. He entered Kingsley's office and sat down at the spare seat next to him. The first ministry worker was brought in by Kingsley's secretary, a certain Auror name Dawlish.

"Dawlish my old friend, please have a seat!" Kingsley motioned with his hand to the chair opposite. "Tea?"

"Please – one didn't have a chance for tea this morning! You know how it is when one is running late!" Dawlish chuckled as Arthur poured him a cup of hot, steaming tea. Dawlish sipped the tea and gasped in satisfaction. "That's a good cup of tea that, now you wanted me to answer some questions?"

"Indeed, Dawlish. Now where were you during the time of 11:32am on the 20th May 1998?" Kingsley asked.

"I was in the Atrium watching the presentation of course. I'd just got back from Azkaban after taking some release forms there and decided to watch five minutes of the event. Must say it happened all so fast, one minute she was getting up on stage, the next – A green light from somewhere in front of me and she was dead!"

"In front of you?"

"Yeah, well as I'd just returned from Azkaban, I was using the Floo network and ended up right at the back with Auror Billings. We got our wands out at the ready but before we could react, everyone was evacuating!"

"Can you guess roughly where about the spell came from?" Arthur asked, interrupting Kingsley.

"I would say just behind the press pit right at the front – That's where I thought it was coming from but Billings thought it was a little further back than that" Dawlish took another sip from his tea, his face turning a little red from the heat of the cup. "No one seemed to move as the spell was cast so it's got to be someone working for the ministry. Could have been someone from the press pit I suppose"

"Thank you, Dawlish for divulging this information" Kinglsey nodded politely. "You have proved most useful in this investigation. You are free to leave"

"I'll see you later then, Kingsley. Arthur" Dawlish bowed his head to both of them before exiting the office.

"Interesting that, he just gave the information rather willingly. I thought he might have had something to do with it" Arthur mused aloud to the chuckles of Kingsley. "What's the matter? Why are you laughing at me? You know what Dawlish is like!"

"Veritaserum, in the tea. He was telling the truth" Kingsley held up a little bottle he had in his desk draw. Arthur just nodded and waited for the next person to come in.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you so much for all the reviews it's madness! I love every single one of you!

Shannon x


	8. Everything

**Chapter 7: **_ Everything._

_Summary: __The Golden Trio are safe and sound after the fall of Lord Voldermort. But their lives need rebuilding and their nightmares need stopping. Harry is finally with Ginny, but things are uncomfortable, they're unable to kiss, unable to touch. But it's only time they need. With the ministry begging for answers, will Harry and Ginny find a happy forever? _

_Pairings:__ Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, George and Verity, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, Dean and Katie, Seamus and Alicia Spinnet._

_Author's Note:__ I don't own any of the characters in this story, that's JK Rowling you need to thank not me! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I am writing it._

* * *

George apparated right into the shop. This was where Seamus Finnegan and Alicia Spinnet were already waiting. Seamus was behind the counter turning the till on while Alicia was making sure all the items on the shelves were stacked correctly. There was an extremely large crowd of people outside the door all waiting for the chime of nine to arrive. "I'm so sorry you had to set up by yourself guys! It's a little manic at the burrow this morning I had to wait two hours to get a shower because dad was later and Ginny was determined to get in there before anyone else. Nightmare!"

"No worries, George! Seamus and I set up everything correctly and we'll be right on time to open for nine! The back is all locked up so no one can get in there as well as the door leading up to the flat" Alicia said as she adjusted a packet of Filbuster's Fireworks. Seamus sprung the till open and checked that all the chain was in the right compartment. George hung his coat on the hat-stand at the back of the room. "We're both ready when you are, George"

"Okay just two minutes to go- Alicia I want you up the stairs working with the sticky trainers and the portable swamps. Seamus I'd appreciate it if you were ground floor near all the skiving snack box as you've had one or two of them before. I'll be on the till and be my charming self with the ladies" George grinned. Alicia just rolled her eyes and climbed the stairs and peered out the window. "Sales targets are 200 galleons each I think… so 600 galleons is the target. I think that is reasonable considering it's only first day back. Seamus how much is in the till?"

"150 galleons in change I 'tink, George" He said as he sprung up a large sign saying 'SKIVING SNACK BOXES: ARE YOU FED UP OF PROFESSOR BINNS RANTING AND RAVING?' Alicia sprung a large sign on the first floor saying 'PORTABLE SWAMPS: DOES INCLUDE THE SMELL TOO'. "T'ere is easily T'ree-hundred people out t'ere, George"

"Right, are we ready to open?" They both nodded meaning George waved his wand and flung the door open. A huge stampede of people came through the door, barging and shoving as they tried to get the latest products. "Step up! Step up! Peruvian Instant Darkness powder – Handy if you want to make a quick getaway! Come on now don't be shy! Feinting fancies, Fever Fudge and Puking Pastilles and more in the latest skiving snack boxes!"

"How about a Portable Swamp for you, young sir? Smell is indeed included! The latest and greatest pranks of them all!" Alicia joined in, earning a nod of approval from George. "Come on now, don't huff around, get all the latest Weasley Wizard Wheezes in town!"

"Sticky trainers – Handy t' run from prefects! Get yours now!" Seamus joined in. Katie Bell and Dean Thomas were amongst some of those in the crowds and waved to them all.

"Packet of Fever Fudge, George!" Katie said as she got to the till. Dean was eyeing up the dragon-toasted popcorn and the shield hats. "First day back then?"

"Indeed, didn't think there would be this many people!" George smiled nicely. "That'll be 1 Galleon and 2 sickles please, Katie"

"Here you go" She handed the money over. Dean was now struggling to get a shield hat off his head as it had attached itself to him. Seamus walked over and managed to prize the hat of Dean's head. "How are you anyway, George? Are you doing okay?"

"Fine thanks, Katie. I'm sure you've heard about Angelina – I must admit I'm quite excited by it!" George gave her some change.

"I did hear, I'm actually going to see her this afternoon. It'll be the first time I've seen her since the battle so I'm looking forward to it – I'll give her your best, shall I?" Katie asked as she walked form the till. George nodded and waved her off. There was a whole group of 16 year-old girls coming to the till, arms filled with products.

"Hello Ladies – Well, well, well. Six pretty girls such as yourself must have guys chasing you" George grinned cheekily. They all shook their heads. "No? Well maybe there is someone that you wish would be chasing you?" They all nodded this time. "Ahh, well maybe you such try our Wonderwitch range of Love Potions then. Guaranteed success – but beware! May cause dribbling!"

"George we're already out of Feinting Fancies!" Alicia called out as she came down the stairs to help Seamus with a flock of boys wanting more skiving snack box products. "I'll nip in the back and bring more out!"

"Alright but be careful of the cauldron I've got a new product in there and it keeps spitting every time you walk by it!" George warned as the flock of girls all picked up bottles of Wonderwitch Love potion. "Alright then Ladies are you all paying separately or you can just put all your stuff on the till and I'll run the whole lot through. It would make things easier since the line is almost reaching the door" George waved his wand and all their product flew into bags into neat piles. The girls got their money together for what they owed and waited until George finished counting up. "That's 63 Galleons, 7 Sickles and 3 Knuts please!"

George was thinking that at this rate the target was going to come quicker than expected. George, Alicia and Seamus smiled as they served customers all the way through till lunch time. They had run low on all sorts of products and had needed to pop back to the storeroom on several occasions. When George managed to get the shop closed for lunchtime at 1, he leant against the door in need of respite. Seamus and Alicia did exactly the same as Alicia's long blonde hair was falling out of its bobble while Seamus ran a hand through his mousy brown hair. George wandered over to the till and counted what were there already, 567 galleons and 8 Sickles roughly for three and a half hours work. George went to his bag that he'd brought which contained a large box with food in. "Mum has made a load of ham and tomato sandwiches if you want to stay for lunch"

"Sure, I forgot to bring any lunch with me today" Alicia said, pulling a chair up. "Are you joining us, Seamus?"

"Naah I promised Dean I'd meet up with him at Fortescue's, it's reopened now. Florean's son has taken over! When should I be back for?" He put his small jacket on over his clothes and grabbed a small brown bag of the hat-stand.

"About Quarter past 1, Seamus if you don't mind" George said as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth. Seamus yelled a 'no problem' as he exited the shop. A few seconds after he left the shop door rang. "We're closed for Lunch!"

"Honestly, George your manners are worse than Ron!" George turned to the door to see Ginny and Harry approaching holding hands. "Hello Alicia… where's Seamus?"

"He's just left for his lunch break. I thought you two were at Privet Drive, today?" George asked after his mouth emptied.

"We've just been, I've got my stuff. I'm gonna have a look through it later" Harry said. "Are those Mrs. Weasley's Ham sandwiches?"

"Yeah she's packed about forty in here, would you like one?" George waved his wand and two plates appeared for Harry and Ginny who pulled up chairs themselves and started eating the sandwiches. "So Alicia, was that okay for a first day?"

"Honestly George it was madness, but then I expected nothing less from your shop! You know – Fred would be proud of you for opening up shop only 3 weeks after the battle. You've been really brave" Alicia patted him on the back.

"Well I think Fred wouldn't want me to be the mopy buggar I can be when I'm upset. I can hear him up there right now just thinking 'if I see one more tear from you George I'm gonna throw exploding wizard crackers at you when you get here'. There is no point in me not getting on with things. Of course I'm extremely upset, he was my best friend of course I'm going to be upset, but it is for the best that I just move on and honour him by doing what we both loved, and that is the shop"

"Oh George it'll be okay" Alicia started crying happy tears. "Anyways – How come you went back to your muggle home, Harry?"

"I needed a few things to pick up; Aunt Petunia actually gave me a box of stuff that belonged to my mum so I'm going to have a look at that later. Just some letters and things" Harry said as he ate. "Actually I may read one or two of the letters now"

"How come you two are here anyway?" George said as he picked another sandwich up.

"We thought you could do with the help and Ginny didn't want to go back to the burrow because Molly was on about chores this morning for those who came back early" Harry giggled. "I just needed to stretch my legs really" Harry got the large cardboard box out of Ginny's bag and picked up the large brown envelope. He had a sift through before picking out a letter which had a small photograph of Harry as a new-born baby attached. "Oh look, it's me"

_4 August 1980_

_Dear Petunia, _

_I would like you to meet Harry James Potter, born 31__st__ July weighing at 6lb and 3oz. He is very beautiful and has my eyes (so James tells me anyways). I'd love it for you to meet him one day but perhaps when this rift between us isn't present anymore. Even though I'm married to James and our worlds are so far apart, I do still love you Petunia, you are my sister after all. Just as I write this, Harry is gurgling in agreement, he wants to meet his Auntie Petunia! _

_If you're wondering what he's wearing in the picture, James' best friend Sirius bought him it not me (it's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen). James thought it was awesome like he would do but I told him it's going out. _

_Hoping you are well sister, _

_Love Lily x_

"Why are you wearing a baby grow that says 'My Daddy loved Mummy and that created me' on it?" Ginny said scrunching her nose up. George just laughed his head off as he looked at the picture. Alicia cooed at the baby harry and proclaimed that she wanted one. "George don't laugh, it's hideous!"

"It's bloody brilliant!" George cackled before choking on a sandwich. "Merlin's beard!" He croaked as he sipped on some water. _That served him right_, though Ginny.

* * *

"Okay so Miss. Granger if you'd like to just sign your name here we will be able to allow the portkey to come through" Hermione signed on the dotted line as she and Ron sat in the Auror office with Alan Belfrig. "We apologise that it has indeed taken so long to get the Portkey up and running but it's a lot more complicated setting one up to a foreign country, much less one as far away as Australia"

"Oh that's okay" She said quietly.

"If the two of you would like to exit my office we can make our way to the Atrium and floo out the building. We'll then meet the Portkey at Hyde Park when it arrives in ten minutes" Belfrig said as he pointed to his door. The three of them walked out of the office and down the corridor to the lifts. Soon enough they were in the atrium and Hermione was holding onto Ron's hand tightly. They followed Belfrig as he walked toward the floo networks. The clock said 12:25, meaning Hermione's parents would be back in Britain in 5 minutes.

"Oh no" Her breathing became ragged as her heart rate sped up. She'd whimper and whine a little only for Ron to squeeze harder on her hand to let her know she was okay. The floo network brought them to Parliament square. They hurried down a darker Alley way before turning on the spot and appearing at Hyde Park.

"Hurry Along, you'll hear the Portkey whirling soon!" Belfrig announced. His large and pointy hat was making a few individuals notice him; his long red cloak was whooshing behind him. Hermione and Ron kept their heads down as they headed into a more confined area with bushes and leaves blocking them from the view of others. There was a slight buzzing in Ron's ear which grew louder and louder as the air around them became thick. "Stand back!"

Hermione and Ron flung themselves to the trees and held on as a large crack brought with it a flash of light and a noise which resembled that of a power source going out. There was dead silence then. "Did it work?" A voice unfamiliar to both Ron and Hermione said as they stood up and brushed their cloaks down. "Ah indeed!"

"Hermione?" Hermione turned to see her mother and father with dizzy looks on their faces. Hermione's face instantly flushed with tears as she ran up to meet them. She gave them a huge hug, one in which they never wanted to let go from. "You're safe; they told us you were safe! Is it all over?"

"Yes mum it's all over, Voldemort is dead and everything is back to normal. I'm sorry I did what I did but I just couldn't let the death eaters get you and torture you like they were so many other families. I am so glad you're okay, I worried about you that whole time, and I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!" She cried even harder. Alan Belfrig just bowed to Ronald and to Hermione even though they were not looking at him and left with the wizard escort with the Grangers. "W-where is my new sister then?"

"Umm they said something about not being allowed to travel via… whatever that was internationally until you were sixteen. She's coming over on a plane with an escort from the Australian Ministry" Hermione's dad said. "Her plane will be in tomorrow"

"Oh mum, dad, you remember Ronald Weasley right?" Hermione said while Ron stood there looking a little awkward. "He decided to come with me as moral support – I've been wretched with nerves"

"Of course we remember Ronald – you never shut up about him most of the time Hermione!" Hermione's mother giggled. Hermione's face flushed beetroot red which made Ron's mouth grin wider than it's been in a long time. "How have you been Ronald? There is a lot to fill us in on"

"Erm I'm okay – just trying to get over everything that happen three weeks ago is all" Ron said a little more glumly than he wanted to appear.

"Tim, did I said something wrong?" Hermione's mother asked her husband concerned at Ron's expression.

"Oh mum- Ron lost his brother during the battle" Hermione said, also in a glum tone of voice.

"Oh I'm so sorry; dear I didn't mean to upset you! You must tell me everything so I can know what I've- well what you've been doing in the fight I suppose!" Hermione's mother hugged Ronald tightly.

"C'mon Helen, don't smother the boy – he's only kept our daughter safe for a year" Hermione's father laughed causing Hermione to blush once again. "The people that looked after us said they've set up everything at our old house, have you seen it yet?"

"No I haven't. I've been staying with the Weasley's at the burrow, Dad" Hermione said. She then realised they were still in the bushes of the overgrown trees in Regents park. "Shall we get out of the trees and go somewhere? Maybe go to our old house, if you'd like. Mrs. Weasley has invited you over for tea this evening she said, didn't she Ron?"

"Yeah mum did, she's making Lamb Hotpot which is one of 'Mione's favourites" Ron smiled as they left the secluded area and came into view once again. "She says that if you want she'll answer any questions you have and any problems she'll help you sort them – you know what my mother is like!"

"That's awfully nice of her!" Hermione's dad nodded to the plan and soon, Hermione's mum was open to the idea too. But before lunch, they were just going to be with each other again. Hermione sighed in relief as she and her family had been reunited once again.

* * *

Two hooded figures stood slouched over in the misty hazes of Knockturn Alley, one a smaller build than the other. The night was blacker than ever meaning the moon couldn't even be seen in the sky from the thick cloud cover. There was a howl in the distance followed by a whelp of a cry. The two men grinned wickedly at one another at the body lying at their feet. "Well? Was the imperious curse successfully placed on him?"

"I think so; you see the glowing haze around the ears?" The other replied. "We better not muck this us, Rookwood. The boss will kill us! And we can't have that happening since there aren't many of us left now!"

"I can tell you now it won't go wrong – They're not expecting it, the order!" The two men levitated the body of the snoring men before apparating away to a safer place than there to continue their plans.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! It's ridiculous how much love this has got!

Shannon x


	9. A Mother's Love

**Chapter 8: **_ A Mother's Love._

_Summary: __The Golden Trio are safe and sound after the fall of Lord Voldermort. But their lives need rebuilding and their nightmares need stopping. Harry is finally with Ginny, but things are uncomfortable, they're unable to kiss, unable to touch. But it's only time they need. With the ministry begging for answers, will Harry and Ginny find a happy forever? _

_Pairings:__ Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, George and Verity, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, Dean and Katie, Seamus and Alicia Spinnet._

_Author's Note:__ I don't own any of the characters in this story, that's JK Rowling you need to thank not me! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I am writing it._

* * *

Molly Weasley was chopping up vegetables when the first of her children came home. George, Ginny and Harry stepped through the door after a day at George's shop and Privet Drive and immediately collapsed on the sofa in the living room. George kicked his shoes off and rested his sore feet on a footstool. Knowing it was still going to be another hour and a half before the dinner was ready, she sent some sponge cakes through to the living room for them to enjoy. They were most welcome. "Thank you, mum!"

"That's alright, dear. How was first day in the shop? Make an okay amount of money I hope?" Molly asked her son. She put the vegetables in a pan with some minty gravy to begin cooking slowly. "And I hope that you employed the right people!"

"Everything went sparkling mum! I actually couldn't believe how much we made on the first day at the tills. Over 1000 Galleons mum!" George said exasperated. "1000 galleons! I couldn't believe it. That was enough for this and next month's rent! I gave Alicia and Seamus double time because you know it's a Saturday and I made all that much money – Ginny and Harry came to help in the afternoon too so I had plenty of help"

"My word dear that is a lot of money!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she threw some onions into the saucepan. "How was your trip to Privet Drive, Harry?"

"Fine; I got my stuff from the cupboard under the stairs so I don't need to go back ever again. Aunt Petunia gave me a large box of stuff she'd collected over the years from my mother – I'm going to have a look through it at some point" Harry adjusted his glasses as they were sliding off of his nose. "God these are too big for my face these days. I need to adjust them"

"Let's have a look dear" molly took Harry's glasses off of him, muttering a few spells at them before giving them back. Harry put them back on his face and instantly noticed they felt better. "Better?"

"Loads. Thanks Mrs. Weasley!"

"Please, call me Molly, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley insisted, making Harry's lips curl up in the corners into a wry smile "Now what's this about a box of stuff from Lily?" Harry pulled the large box out of Ginny's back again and opened it. Molly became interested and started picking up letters and photos from the box. "My word, that's an interesting baby- oh I see Sirius bought it for you. That makes a lot of sense"

"Oh Harry you were adorable as a baby! Look at this mum, crawling around after a Puffskien in the garden!" Ginny held up the photo she'd picked up from the envelope on to, it was attached to a letter. "Oh listen to this, this is adorable.

_11__th__ March 1981_

_Dear Petunia, _

_Harry has started crawling! I know you don't care for moving pictures but considering I can't show you him crawling then I will have to give you one. James has just told me as I write this that he's just bombed for the cupboard under the sink, I told James to put child looks on last week but he never listens. If I want things doing I'll just have to do it myself, that's how things go around here!_

_Hoping all is well with you and the family,_

_Lily_

Sound like you mum when you ask dad to do something!" Ginny laughed as Harry took the letter and re-read it himself. He found himself getting a little choked up with emotions. "Are you okay, Harry? I mean it's great; isn't it that your aunt gave you these letters?"

"I'm fine, just happy tears that is all" Harry's mouth creases in delight as he picks up another letter from the box. George joins in and sooner or later they're laughing from reading about some of the stuff his parents got up to. There was an occasion where James and Sirius popped round Petunia's on his motorbike and crushed her pansies in the front garden; Sirius had accidently placed a sticking charm on James an hour before their wedding and Lily had found a frog in Harry's cot which their cat had brought in from outside. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it? If Mum and Dad hadn't died, would I be best friends with Ron or Hermione? Would we be dating, Ginny?"

"I can answer that one for you – yes. The Potter's love a redhead!" George laughed in reply.

"Have you looked at the wedding book yet Harry?" Ginny asked, completely ignoring her brother's comments. Molly looked in interest at the box. "Lily gave her sister a book which had all her wedding planning inside it. I think it's quite a nice idea really. A rather muggle trend though, there isn't many wizards who do that sort of thing"

"Here it is" Molly said as she sat down in a seat next to her children and looked at the book. "Flowers were lilies; I don't think anyone would've thought otherwise Harry. Oh my, harry you might want to see this, it's a picture of your mum in her wedding dress"

Molly handed Harry a large photograph from the back of the book which showed Lily in a floor length gown, white as snow with lacy full-length sleeves. Her hair was pinned back into an up-do and she had simple makeup on. She was smiling brightly at the camera and it melted Harry's heart. "I wonder what happened to the dress"

"I suspect a lot of the stuff went to her vault – but I can't understand why you've not happened across it if it was. Everything they owned they left to you" Mrs. Weasley spoke brightly. "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps what, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked confused.

"Well no one has touched your parents' cottage at Godric's Hollow since it happened, apart from Hagrid rescuing you of course" Mrs. Weasley was flicking through the rest of the wedding book.

"Do you think some of their stuff would still be there?" Ginny asked in surprise. "I mean it wouldn't be in good condition would it? The house was all but destroyed, the weather too"

"Nothing can touch it; it has a charm on it to keep it hidden from everything – unless it got destroyed from the initial blasting then it should be fine. Dusty I suspect, but fine" Mrs. Weasley said.

"George, are you closed tomorrow?" Harry asked. "It's just perhaps a few of us could go down there, I don't think I could sort things out myself. I'm sure Hermione would probably want to be with her family though- maybe ask Neville when he comes for dinner tonight. It'd be helpful"

"I'm open 10-4 tomorrow so I could help for an hour or so after work. Angelina's bored out of her mind; I could ask her if you want?" George stuffed another cake down his face. Harry just nodded. "She's having cravings already, but I think she's always been like that with Ice-cream to be honest"

Suddenly, George sprung up in fear and it took a few seconds to understand. The fireplace cracked and green flames filled everywhere as there who were two people were followed in by Hermione and Ron. There was a confused look about everyone's face for a moment, but everyone realised what was going on eventually. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger thank you for coming! It's so good to see you're alive and well!"

"Mrs. Weasley dear! Thank you for inviting us for tea!" Tim, Hermione's father said as he stepped out of the flames. "Still not used to travelling place like that I must say… I hear you've been keeping our daughter safe while we've been away, we stopped off to one of our favourite confectionary places in London on the way here and got you and your husband some chocolate for doing so"

"Oh it was nothing at all! She's a very well behaved girl. She looked after herself for the majority of the year though… I suppose you've probably got questions" Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and a pot of tea arrived with several cups, jug of milk and a pot of sugar. Tim passed the chocolates over to Mrs. Weasley who thanked them profusely. Helen Granger reached into her other plastic back.

"I hope you don't mind but as a thank you, we wanted to get you all something this afternoon. We went to our new house and had a look around, it's wonderful. It's just newer furniture. We went for some lunch at a local restaurant and I must say I've never seen someone eat so much as your son does, Mrs. Weasley" Molly sent a death glare at Ron who just shrugged his shoulders. "Then we took them both around muggle London for a bit and both Tim and I decided to get you all some things"

"Don't be silly, you didn't have to buy us anything!" Mrs. Weasley protested. "Sugar?"

"Yes please, Mrs. Weasley. Well we did. Ginny, we got you some clothes if you are okay with that. I didn't know what to get you and Hermione told me how you'd been saying some of your jeans are getting a little tight so we got you a pair and a top to go with it" Helen handed over a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that were high-waist and had nice silver buttons doing them up at the side along with a tartan button up shirt with long sleeves on.

"You didn't have to Mrs. Granger! Wow these are lovely, thank you very much!" Ginny hugged them as a thank you before having a look at the clothes in finer detail.

"Harry, thank you for everything you've done for us. You've kept our daughter safe and you've been like a brother she's never had, we owe you so much" Tim pulled out of his bag a nice brown, leather wallet. "Hermione said yours is getting a little tacky"

"It is actually, holes everywhere. Thank you very much Mr. Granger" Harry said. He pulled his own wallet out of his back pocket and started swapping things over. "Has anyone seen my Quality Quidditch supplies voucher Ginny got me for Christmas during sixth year? Or did I spend it all?"

"You spent it all on that broom care kit, didn't you?" Hermione replied.

"Oh yeah that's right – thanks again Mr. Granger" Harry said politely.

"Please – call us Tim and Helen! Now George dear, this is not just from us – this is from Hermione and Mallory when she finally gets here tomorrow. We understand you lost your twin brother in the efforts of the war and we share with you our deepest sympathies. We've got you a photo frame here" Tim Granger handed over a large silver photo frame which had the words 'brothers' at the top. "You can put in one of your moving pictures and put it up maybe in your shop or on your bedside table or something"

"That's really kind of you Mr. and Mrs. Granger" George said a little quietly.

"No worries at all, George dear. Now for the rest of you we didn't know what to get so we've got some boxes of chocolates to-"

Mrs. Granger stopped mid-sentence as there was a feint _pop_ at the end of the garden, an apparation pop. There were two voices that sounded out first of all followed by another two. The front door opened. Harry recognised Percy and Charlie's voices most of all"Evening family- oh, hello Tim, hello Helen! So glad to see you're both safe!"

"Hello Arthur! Thank you for keeping our daughter safe all this time" Arthur just smiled and waved off the affection. Kingsley, the minister for magic, also accompanied Arthur. Ginny was bickering with George over who should have the last cake. Ron decided to shut them up and ate it himself. "Kingsley right? Thank you for reuniting us with our daughter!"

"No problem at all Mr and Mrs Granger! Molly dear, have you got room for an old friend for dinner?" Kingsley smiled kindly.

"Of course dear! Now how was your day at work dear?" Molly waved her wand and doubled the amount of food she was cooking.

"Really good actually. Arthur and I managed to interview a third of the ministry today for the inquest. Only Dawlish and Reevers seemed to know anything though, that's slightly worrying, a lot of the people we interviewed today were either working outside of the ministry or they were on different floors" Kingsley sat in a spare chair, the only spare chair in the room.

"Something going on?" Helen asked curiously.

"Well a lot of Death Eaters fled the battle and we're still tracking a few down. A woman, Narcissa Malfoy, who was previously married to a death eater Lucius, was murdered in the ministry of magic. She was collecting an Act of Bravery award after she saved Harry's life in the battle. We're interviewing as many people as we can but it's taking time to get through everyone"

"Malfoy? Hermione dear isn't that god awful boy you've spoken about a Malfoy?" Tim asked.

"Yes dad, Draco. But he's only our age and he's been pressured all his life to join the death eaters" Hermione said.

"Dinner is ready!" Molly said cutting up the conversation. Harry, Ron, Hermione, her parents, Ginny, George, Percy, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Kingsley all sat down at the large table to enjoy Lamb hotpot. They all filled in Hermione's parents on the stuff they needed to know and had great conversations to go along with it. After dinner it was time to say goodbye to Hermione's parents. Hermione decided to pack a small bag of stuff for a week and told Ron she'd be back before he knew it. Hermione wanted to be there for when her new sister's plane came in.

They said their goodbyes and everyone else went to bed with full stomachs. Peace and quiet after a long day for all the Weasley's.

* * *

Thanks for all the love and support for this story. Sorry the update has taken so long but it's here now! Next chapter, a force task is off to Godric's hollow to sort threw Harry's parents stuff. (And cute Ginny/Harry moments)

Shannon x


	10. Godric's Hollow

**Chapter 9: **_ Far Off Memories._

_Summary: __The Golden Trio are safe and sound after the fall of Lord Voldermort. But their lives need rebuilding and their nightmares need stopping. Harry is finally with Ginny, but things are uncomfortable, they're unable to kiss, unable to touch. But it's only time they need. With the ministry begging for answers, will Harry and Ginny find a happy forever? _

_Pairings:__ Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, George and Verity, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, Dean and Katie, Seamus and Alicia Spinnet._

_Author's Note:__ I don't own any of the characters in this story, that's JK Rowling you need to thank not me! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I am writing it._

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning with nothing but the feeling of content sitting in her heart. Hermione wasn't in her room because of her staying with her parents, not that she didn't like sharing with her it was just nice to have the space again. Her dreams of Harry had also been increasing, the latest one a little more erotic than usual. It was around 8 in the morning when she finally decided to get out of bed, dressing in some shorts and t-shirt that would be deemed fit for going to Godric's hollow with Harry and whoever else was coming. It wasn't as manic in the kitchen as the previous morning had been; Ginny had in fact just sat down in her chair without only Harry on the table too. He was delving into some toast.

"Toast, sweetie?" Molly asked as there was a popping sound from the magical toaster. Ginny delved into a pile of around 5 or 6 slices of toast. As she was eating there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley" Neville and Luna walked in the door and greeted everyone. Mrs. Weasley tried to sit them down on the kitchen, taking no for an answer. Both Luna and Neville gave in and sat next to Ginny and Harry on the table. She offered them some toast and they gladly accepted. "Sorry we didn't make dinner last night – Gran was talking for a century and we ended up just having some dinner at the sandwich shop down the road from where she lives. She's getting worse"

"Not to worry Neville" Harry laughed.

"How did things go at Privet Drive?" Luna asked politely as she smeared lashings of butter on one slice of toast.

"It was okay – I got my stuff plus a box of letters and bits that my mum had sent to Petunia. There are some really good things in there actually. A copy of a Shakespeare book, some letters about me, a wedding book, it's nice to get as much as possible about them. That's why I'm glad you're here today"

"What do you want us to do? Bearing in mind we have to be home by 5, Luna's father is making a roast dinner with banana split for pudding. I wouldn't want to miss it for the world!" Neville grins in delight.

"Would you like to come with Ginny and I to Godric's hollow? The house where my mum and dad lived hasn't been touch in nearly 17 years and I'd like to see if there is anything we can rescue" Neville and Luna nodded like mad. "Thanks. There should be my mum's wedding dress, that's the one thing I want to find most. There could be a few spells and enchantments in our way so we have to be careful"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Neville said excitedly. He jumped up from his seat with so much gusto; Ginny would have fallen off of her if it wasn't for Harry clinging onto her as help. "Let's get going – I've never been before, Gran said Mum and dad lived in Godric's hollow before I was born. Then they moved to Upper Flagerly. Can everyone see the house?"

"It's concealed from muggles but not wizards" Harry said as they all walked out of the kitchen and into the courtyard at the front of the burrow, ready to disapparate. Luna and Ginny were still eating toast as they did. Mr. Weasley came out of his shed with several cardboard boxes and passed them over to him. "What's all these for, Mr. Weasley?"

"Please Harry, call me Arthur!" He said in a huff, his eyes crinkling with a smile. "They're for you to take with you. You might want to bring some stuff back instead of leaving it there you see. Just bring them back and we'll be able to help you sort through it all. Now George is back in his flat, Charlie is going to redecorate it and his old room. We want you to have your own room while you're here; it's quite cramped up in Ron's you see"

"That's very kind of you but honestly I'm fine there" Harry said in protest.

"Don't be silly, you're a grown lad. You need the room! And here" Mr. Weasley handed over a few galleons. "There is a fantastic ice-cream shop in Godric's hollow, haven't been in years but I know it's still there. Perkins goes every Sunday for one. Get yourselves one for this lovely weather! And have fun!"

Mr. Weasley wandered off to the garden where he was wearing dragon hide gloves, presumably to de-gnome the garden. Luna was grinning. "He's such a lovely man"

"Try living with him" Ginny muttered. "Okay so, is Angelina meeting us there? I know George said she was definitely coming because he asked her if she'd like to help"

"Angelina, Dean and Katie are all helping. I told Angelina if she wanted to bring anyone else she could and she sent me an OWL asking for Katie and Dean. Apparently they're supposed to be dating but I really don't care about all that stuff" Harry said the surprised faces of Ginny and Luna.

"It'll be nice to see them again – it's been a while since I've seen Dean! Okay then – are we ready? Let's go!" Neville spoke. They all nodded and within seconds, they apparated. Harry's eyes confused him for a moment; he was stood right next to the graveyard his parents had been in. The very graveyard Hermione and he had been in roughly 6 months earlier. Neville was the first one to speak. "A-are your parents in their Harry?"

"Y-yes they are. Hermione and I were here Christmas eve, when we were attack by the snake. We found it in there and Hermione put some flowers on the grave" Harry smiled; but deep down he wasn't smiling. He felt a little hollow as he remember the feeling of seeing their grave last Christmas. "Come on, Angelina said they'd stand outside my parent's house waiting"

The four of them trudge from the Graveyard and the church, which was packed and full of people singing. It was obviously a Sunday. They made their way down the street – it was quite busy for a village. As they walked past groups of people chatting they would offer their hands and congratulate Harry, saying things such as 'how could we ever repay you?' and 'well done Mr. Potter, the world thanks you!' Harry just flushed an incredibly deep red as a group of young, blonde females came up and started fawning over him (much to the chagrin of Ginny). She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him away from their stares, marching down the road in a temper as she did. Luna and Neville had to cover up their laughter as Ginny's jealousy but again, Harry just blushed red.

"Harry?" Luna said dreamily. "That's a beautiful statue of you and your parents!"

"Oh" Harry said, remembering the statue Luna was on about before he turned to look at it. It looked different than last time – there was no snow on the top, it was shining like a beacon of hope as the sun reflected off of it. "A little embarrassing"

"Harry!" A shout behind him made all four of them spin on their heels. Angelina, Dean and Katie were marching towards them holding several boxes themselves. Angelina had a pregnant woman glow about her – even though she wasn't really showing yet.

"Hey guys!" Neville uttered, embracing Dean in a man hug. "It's good to see you all"

"Likewise – what have we all been up too?" Katie quizzed as they all began to walk leisurely in the path of the house. Ginny noticed Dean and Katie were holding hands as they walked. A large grin grew upon her face.

"Neville has been helping me look after Daddy. He's been unwell after being in Azkaban but he's a lot better and he likes Neville so that's a bonus" Luna said, her unusually pale complexion flushed pink for a second; as if embarrassed by what she'd said. "He's even cooking tonight so he's on the mend for certain!"

"And Luna came with me to visit my parents in St. Mungos too – we told them that it was all over and that Voldemort had been defeated and that Bellatrix had been killed too. Dad didn't react much but mum, we saw something in her eyes, as if to say she understood me. It was the first time since I've visited that I've had that sort of response. It just made me think that perhaps they do understand what I'm saying – and they have done all along"

"Oh Neville" Angelina said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "Sorry, this pregnancy malarkey has me a little emotional at the moment – so I see you two are together then, yeah?"

"W-well I-I umm… I guess so" Luna blabbered. Neville's mouth turned at the corners into an upward grin. He loved how embarrassed she got sometimes. "Neville has been the only one to talk to about things for the whole year. He had been kind and understanding – and a shoulder to cry on when Daddy went to Azkaban!"

"It's nice to see that despite the war destroying families and taking people away from us-" Katie began. There was a slight pregnant pause as Fred, Lupin and Tonks firstly were thought about by Harry. "It's nice to see it has brought people together too"

"Speaking of together – what's the deal with you two?" Ginny said as she raised an eyebrow at Dean and Katie.

"Dean saved my life in the battle – I'll never forget that. I was about to be hit by a killing curse from behind me when he managed to drag me out for the way and stunned the Death Eater. How could I ever repay him for that? I'll tell you how - he asked me on a date as repayment!" Katie laughed.

"Did you not enjoy yourself though?" Dean said defiantly.

"I did indeed – we did this muggle activity called Baint-Palling!" she said enthusiastically.

"Paint-Balling" Dean corrected her.

"That's what I said" She winked at him. Ginny felt a little out of place – Dean and Katie and Neville and Luna had branded their relationships. Apart from that one discussion – her and harry hadn't really talked about it, or gone on dates and stuff. "I hear your Dad is working on the Narcissa Malfoy case, Ginny"

"Yeah he's really working hard at the moment. He keeps asking me for my opinion but I don't know how to solve things. He thinks some of the ministry workers aren't telling the truth though" Ginny sighed.

"I thought they were using Veritaserum?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Ran out – Kingsley is brewing some more" Ginny stumbled slightly at the sight ahead of her. A beautiful cottage lay at the end of the street – one part of it caved in as if it had been used in a fight of some sort. There was Ivy vines and all sorts of plants over grown as the years had gone by. It had a small kissing gate at the front. Ginny knew this was the house it had happened in. "Harry… this is it, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" Harry slowly walked forwards, placing a hand on the gate. The stone plinth that Harry had noticed rise up last time did the same again. It read: _On this spot on the night of 31__st__ October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard to ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore their family apart. _

"Some of these people obviously like to graffiti things. As nice as these messages are – it's defacing property!" Katie said as they read the good luck messages people had carved or scrawled on the plinth. Harry pushed the gate open and felt a warm sensation flood him. There was a fluttering nearby and he turned his head to see a bush with some doxies in it. He reached into his moleskin pouch and pulled out some doxycide.

"Let's get to work then – first things first, does anyone else have any doxycide? I have enough for this bush but there is more than likely going to be an infestation!"

"Keep your Doxycide in your pockets! I've been reading up on household pests" Angelina says as she pulls a copy of '_Pests no more_' and starts flicking through the pages. She reaches for her wand and starts muttering some spells under her breath. Suddenly, the whole bush of doxies freezes as if they've all individually being hit with a freezing spell. "Now get your doxycide. You only need a teaspoon full for each doxy to kill them off it says in this book. This way you're not throwing away loads of doxycide as you try and hit them by throwing it randomly"

"Thanks Angie" Katie said as she and Dean pull out their doxycide and start applying small drops to the doxies frozen on the ground. They explode instantly. Neville and Luna pull out brooms Ginny had in her small bag and start to sweep the pathways and clear the vines and plants which were blocking the entrance to the house. Ginny walks with Harry as they survey the house, figuring out a plan.

"That bit was obviously your nursery then – where half the wall is missing" Ginny said as they stared at the cottage. "This side looks a lot more stable than the other half of the house. Shall we look in there, first off?"

"I think that would be best" Harry muttered. He pushed the house door at the bottom and it sprung open immediately. The corridor was dark and dusty; 17 years of being unoccupied had left it so. The walls were a creamy beige colour with old fashioned lights running all the way along the hall. At the doorstep was a welcome mat, it was dusty too but was also worn, like it had been a few years old before the house became unoccupied. Harry took as step, one foot on the trodden down welcome mat. The lamps flickered on and there was a swirling at the end of the hall. Ginny clasped onto Harry's hand as dust arose from the end of the hall and formed two bodies, standing there.

"Who goes there? Did you kill us?" One of the voices sounded out. It was James potters voice. The dust figures glided towards them at a fast pace. Ginny gasped and Harry stumbled.

"It's me, Harry! We didn't kill you!" Harry shouted loudly. The dust figures froze mid-air.

"Harry?" Within seconds of James Potter saying the name, they exploded and the dust fell to the floor, disappearing altogether. Ginny let out a large sigh.

"What was that?"

"Security charm, there is one of them that Mad-eye set up at Grimmauld Place too. I wonder who put this one here and what for? The one at Grimmauld place was to stop Snape snooping on the order" Harry said as the lights lowered once again. He flicked his wand and the lights grew brighter than before, lighting the way and showing them the first door, a wooden one on the left. They crept slowly towards it, Ginny banging her knee on a wooden table with a dusty old fashioned telephone on and an old witch weekly magazine. The door on the left opened as Harry pushed it. Dust kicked up from under the floor and two or three pixies flying out from the room.

"Great – a pixie infestation!" Ginny moaned as the door was fully open. It was the living room. They entered and examined around the room. A large fireplace was situated in the middle – taking up the majority of the space. Above the fireplace was a rather large painting, but it was empty. Harry looked at the window, a large window with large cream curtains. They could see Dean and Katie still sorting the garden at the front, checking for more Doxies. "This is really quaint, Harry. This could be great with a little sprucing up"

"Who goes there?" The same voice as before spoke. Harry and Ginny looked around as to where it was coming from? But they saw in the hall – no figures like from before. They carried on looking around, but it wasn't until Ginny looked up that she realised. Hitting Harry on the arm she pointed to the large painting above the fireplace. Stood in the frame, pointing a wand at them was James Potter.

"Dad?" Harry said astounded. James Potter lowered his wand before wandering out of the frame. Harry turned to Ginny who just shrugged in reply. James came back in the frame with Lily who was wearing a woolly hat and gloves, ski goggles and a thick overcoat. She had snow on the top of her head. "Mum?"

"James – why are you bringing me back to this portrait? No one is going to see us in it – the house is abandoned! I was just skiing in the alps on our bedside table!" She said in a huff. James pointed out of the frame to Harry and Ginny who were completely wide-eye at the two of them. "Intruders in our house!"

"Mum?" Harry said again. She paused almost immediately, taking off the skiing goggles she was wearing and shaking the hat so no more snow was present on it. She peered at Harry, he eyes narrow to start with, but the more she looked at him, the kinder her eyes got.

"It is him, James! It's Harry! My dear baby – look how you've grown!" She started crying profusely in her frame then, James Potter patting her on the back in comfort. Ginny was completely astonished at the whole thing. Harry was smiling brighter than ever. "Oh I wondered if this day would come! My baby boy is back in our house! How bad is the pixie infestation?"

"It's… Urgh – okay only two or three in this room anyway" Harry said, not sure what to say. His parents were in their own portrait – here in Godric's Hollow. So many questions filled his mind as he glanced at his parents in the portrait, Lily's face beaming with happiness and James one carrying a goofy grin. "Mum? Dad? W-why are you in a portrait?"

"Because we obviously are dead, son" James responded earning him a smack on the arm from portrait Lily. "What I meant was – we had this portrait made of the three of us when you were a baby. As Lily and I have died, the Portrait has been activated and here we are!"

"Okay… I just never knew I would even be able to come in this house because – because of everything that happened. But no one even told me that you had a portrait!" Harry said in complete shock. Behind them, Neville, Luna, Katie, Dean and Angelina entered the house and found them in the living room.

"Intruders!" Lily yelled again. Neville jump six feet while Katie grasped onto Dean's arm.

"No, no mum! It's okay these are my friends, they've come with me to help sort the house out" Harry said as Lily and James pointed their wands in the picture at them all. Lily puts hers down and sighed. "This is Ginny – my girlfriend"

"Wahey! Our son has a girlfriend Lily – boy she does look like you!" James said as he peered at Ginny, causing her to blush. "I hope you concentrated on your school studies son and didn't make out in a broom cupboard"

"James, behave! He's not Sirius!" Lily said. Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He squeezed Ginny's hand for comfort.

"Mum, how much do you know about what's happened over the last 17 years?" Harry asked, choked up from the mention of his godfather.

"Nothing really – The last thing we both remember is getting killed by You-Know-Who" She said shrugging in her frame. Lily starts to take her overcoat off. "Wow is it me or is it hot in here?"

"It's you love – and I've told you to use his proper name! Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself, Lily!" James said as he helps her out of her coat. "Honestly Lily it's not good for the baby if you wear too many layers"

"Baby?" Harry quizzed in confusion.

"We were having another when we were killed – we'll forever be in this state, at this age. Lily will forever be 14 weeks pregnant and she will pop off every now and then to be sick in another frame" James said. Harry's eyes welled up with hot tears. He would have been an older brother? "Who are your other friends harry?"

"This is Neville Longbottom; you know Frank and Alice right?" They nodded and waved. "This is Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Dean Thomas and Angelina Johnson. We were all sorted into Gryffindor except Luna who is Ravenclaw but she's alright I promise"

"Nice to meet you all – tell me, is our son okay? He's not horrible is he?" Lily asked concerned.

"Horribly sarcastic" Neville smiled.

"Takes after me then, don't you son?" James fixed his glasses which were on a wonk. "So tell me – who's your best friend then?"

"Ron and Hermione" The rest of them chimed in unison. Neville continued to talk. "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They're not here today because Hermione's parents have just got back from Australia and she's spending a few days with them with Ron"

"The Weasley's? How are Arthur and Molly? And can I just ask why you're sorting our house out?" Lily asked.

"They're both fine. Everyone had left this house since what happened – it hasn't been kept tidy and it's got vines and allsorts just growing everywhere. We wanted to come and see what could be salvaged or what could be fixed and these guys offered to help me" Harry mumbled. He was still completely astonished about the fact his parents who he'd longed for, for so long, were here in a portrait. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, whatever you want son"

Harry smiled to himself. "Why did Sirius by me that god awful baby grow?"

"Urgh don't remind me" Lily said, trying not to be sick in her frame.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and love for this story! The chapter is finally here I know it's been a while! Looking forward to writing the enxt couple of Chapters, great stuff happening!

Shannon x


End file.
